Neptunia Advent: A certain Imaginary Beats
by Simple Innocence - Windy
Summary: An Oc wakes up with no memories of himself, he was then taken into Lowee's Basilicom and . . .well, becomes a temporary" Guest" there. What will happen to him in his Advent full of . . .randomness? in the search of his memories. Rated T for swearings. Incoming Minor Oc X Blanc!
1. RE1:

**Neptunia Advent: A Certain Imaginary Beats**

 **RE;1 : Wake Up,Imaginary Beats**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series and references (If any), I only own the storyline and my Oc.**

 **Hi hi!Flame-lord here, bringing you a Nep fanfic.**

 ***Neps in the corner eating Pudding***

 **O…kay, let's Stand up za Vanguar-*Smacked by Kiseki***

 **Kiseki** : WRONG FRANCHISE MAN!

 **Neptune** : Oh you silly protagonist, did you forget that the fourth practically doesn't exist in this franchise? we can have crossover with different franchise*finishes her pudding*more please!

 **Kiseki:** O_O" How did I forget about that?

 **I won't ask how the hell do you get here the way Nep. I thought you like giving people nicknames?**

 **Kise:** you wanted a nickname here, don't you?

 **It's just to shorten my name since it looks like most character in this franchise can't remember names more than 6 words (I mean really, THEY CAN'T SAY NEPTUNE? WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS? AND WHY ONLY HYPERDIMENSION IF AND THE OTHER CPU*and candidates* CAN SAY NEPTUNE?)**

* **A wild Nepgear appears***

 **Nepgear:** Goodness….that's true. But, they can spell my name? And mine's more than 6 words. Right?

 **But they mostly prefer "Ge-ge" and "Nep Jr". Right? And I think we're talking about your sister, not you.**

 **Nep Jr:** But..But ***tears started to flow*-**

 ***sigh* alright, alright. Don't give me that sad face*Throws a key* Here, go to your Tinkering land in room -**

 ***Nep jr leaves as fast as a racing car in HDD mode***

 **Wow, that's fast (both mentally and physically)**

 **Neptune:** Well, Nep jr 's machine fetish is unstopabl-

 ***A wild PSP(smacked again)..i mean, HDD Uni appeared***

 **Neptune:** Yikes!

 **Don't tell me….your looking for Nepgear?**

 **Uni:** N-no, why would I be looking for her?!

 **Your face says it all anyway.*Points upstairs* She's in room 404 upstairs.**

 **Uni:** I-it's not like I'm grateful to you or anything!

 ***Uni flys upward faster than a bird***

 **As expected from the Tsundere twins**

 **Neptune:** Holy macaroni, where's my pudding? ***proceed to take one from the kitchen***

 **Kise:** Well, there goes my damn paycheck ( **?** )

… **Yeah,and my money for the new Nep (Spin-off) game*sigh* let's just start this story.**

 **STAND UP-**

 **Oc: THE -**

 **Neptune: NEPU!**

 ***Stare's at Neptune like she said an alien language*Okay I can go with that. THE NEPU!**

 **Oc:*face palm intensify***

 **.**

 **Note:** "Talking"

 **(Authors Bullsh*t)**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Mutter"**_

 _*actions*_

" _ **SFX or lyrics"**_

[Keywords]

 **.**

[Gamindustri]….

A group of landmasses **(?)** that is currently divided into four nations: The land of White Serenity, [Lowee]( **which somehow manage to keep on snowing for their entire season** ).

The land of black regality.[Lastation]( **which sounds kind of creepy for reasons, and is full …of…*Cough*..Smokes, someone give me a gas mask** ) .

the land of green…pastures(?),or was it Origins? . .Ah never mind the title. The nation was named [Leanbox]( **the environment- friendly nation which somehow manage to balance its medieval and technological culture very well** ).

And lastly, the land of purple progress, [Planeptune] ( **a nation so progressive, it has its own measurements unit called The NEP(146cm)!).**

These nations are surrounded by many types of field that contains Monsters, some so Badass ( **like ancient dragons, giant robots and…HOLY CRAP-A-RONI GRIM REAPERS FROM HELL!**!)

 **(Dammit Neptune)**

, So . . . weird ( **Like a visual novel monsters ..And a….flying whale?)** and…..So….Pervy( **Do I really need to tell this one?** ).

Each nation is guarded by a [CPU], or [Console Patron Unit]….Not to be mistaken by Central processing unit…a note for a certain friend if he reads this. But most people in this world prefer the word "Goddess", which is more legit since . . .well, they're not computer parts.

.

.

Okay, you can stop pointing your weapons at me.

[Gamindutri] is currently peaceful now after the CPU's united **(through the power of friendsh- err, I mean plot convenience)** to defeat Arfoire in Celestia, And then her syndicates years later.

But now, will The CPU be prepared?…. to face a force so evil, it just might destroy [Gamindustri]

…

..

Except if the power of plot convenience interfere…Like, AGAIN! ( **Yeah seriously, what's with the plot convenience** **in this series?** )! Well, Good Game you newly evil powers. Nice to know there are many evil people crazy enough to think they could rule the world.

Ok, to the story, guys.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, are you done yet?" a guy in white robe asked his friend with a similar uniform, which groans in anger.

"Heh, Be patience-"the other man scoffed off and continue to tap his fingers in some kind of tab"- I swear in my mums name you can't open it up easily" Seriously? Your mom?

"Okay okay, I'll wait like hell."

"Geez, I have to admit: this is one top notch security lock for an old lab"

"Really? Looks like a game of chess to me? "He replied while tapping and sliding his hand around his tab What? You hack a system with a board game? What kind of blasphemy is this?

"Dude, Don't start to break the fourth wall like CPU [Purple Heart]" The "Tab" man sighed and continue to do his work.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

A certain Goddess starts to freak out about the fourth wall. She is currently being hold down by her younger sister and her Oracle.

"S-sis, Please calm down" the Older sister pleaded as she tries her best to stop her sister from starting a rampage. Oh wait, she's the younger sister. Sorry guys( **Curse you, new narrator!)**

"How can I be calm if I let some stereotypical characters break the fourth wall" The said Goddess access HDD. "Please move aside, Nep jr"

The one called Nep Jr is conflicted with mixed feelings whether to let her sis go or to disobey her older sister. Poor girl.

.

.

. _ **Back to the lab**_

"Man, why is it getting chilly here" The first man shivered in discomfort.

*Blip*

"YESS! I got it" The tab man disconnect the cable attached to the screen lock. "We're going in" a loud sound of a "hissss" can be heard as smoke starts to leak out from the futuristic door. The door slide open to reveal a normal sized room with a large tube in the center.

"Aw man, Not again. This is like . . . ah, screw it I lost count" The tab man slaps his forehead at his friends lack of memory space.

"Hey, at least there's something else rather than a bunch of papers and broken cages-" The Tab man was greeted by a shocking view as he saw what's inside the tube.

"H-HOLY mother of the CPU's!" This startled the other guy, who was busy looking at the futuristic table.

"Hey, whats with th-, WHAT THE F*k!"the other man fall backwards in surprise at the view.

There's a boy, physically around 10 years old, inside the tube, wearing what seems to be a red jacket that left it's zippers open, revealing some of his Half black and white shirt. As for his lower region, he uses black shorts that was armored that it looks like a large metallic skirt that was connected with a metallic boots.

He seems to be injected with some strange purple liquid( **Yep, the "classic" mysterious liquid** ) and was in a deep sleep state inside a green liquid. What makes it creepy is the scary looking cables attached to his neck. Wait, is that a plughole in his neck?

"A kid . . . what's he doing here?" Tab man asked.

"Dunno, maybe we should report this to the La- HEY!"The other man, being filled with curiosity, decides to touch the glass tube.

"H-hey, w-wait. what if-" But Tab man was too late to remind him. . .

 _*Intense alarm sounds*_

"!"

"Ah shit, why does this happen every time when I'm paired with you!"

"Err, dunno" Tab-man slaps himself in the face.

"this must be the worst day of my life" And it can get even worse mate.

"Hey look!"the other man pointed at the door.

Two Four-legged machinery appeared from the door. Loading their mini-guns that emerges from the machines surface.

"Oh crap . . ." The two pulled out an assault rifle. They waste no second to open fire at the machine.

 _*intense shooting sound effects*_ ( **Bang bang bang, peWPEWPE- . . .Okay I'll stop)**

3 minutes have passed since the fight start, the two manages to take one of it down. "Hell ye-" but was interrupted they were immediately sent flying by an explosion.

The last machine took out it's cannons and fires it at them.

Tab man was sent flying towards the tube, hitting it hard. Another alarm can be heard from the systems speaker as green liquid starts to leak out from the tube the boy was in. But was ignored and the battle continues with bullets flying everywhere.

The machine absorbs light balls from nowhere and condense it in the end of it's large, cylinder barrel, and fired again. "AAAGHH!" The other man got hit in the chest, but manages to shot the head part of the machine before he passed out, deactivating it.

 _ ***** Pssssh*_The glass tube sinks into the floor, and the cables send electricity everywhere as they slowly detached themselves from the boy. His body hit the ground with a loud "thud".

"Ngghh" The boy struggles to stand up. His eyes which was blank green for a second immediately turned black as his vision become clear after a few heavy breathing.

"Where . .!" He saw two bodies lying on the floor. [He} checked their vitals to confirm if they're still alive or not.

". . . thank god, they're alive . ." he went silent for a while" W-why did I-? w-who am I?" [he] scratched his head in confusion. "Urrgh, I can't remember anything"[He] sounds desperate as he can't remember the slightest about himself .

"Maybe . . .just maybe, I can find something here related to myself"[He] talked to himself as he stands up and moved towards the gate where the two guys came from.

.

.

.

.

[He] reached a dark room filled with weapons and tools that seems dangerous. "Hmm?" his eyes caught an interesting item: a sheath that shapes like a surfboard. A strange fog-like energy is constantly released.

"This is . . ."[He] decides to grab the handle of the sword. His vision suddenly transformed into pure white background.

"W-what the?" He said, surprised. A robotic sound can be heard from his head.

" _Initiating. [BIATS](Bio- Imaginary artificial technology system)(_ _ **I suck at name, sorry)**_ _. . Memory [K-1-W-1]"_

[His] vision was soon "set" in a third person view where he saw a shadow perform some sword moves. Interestingly, the shadow suddenly wields two swords at the end of each combo.

"How can someone summon another sword from nowhere . .?"but before he could think about it, He felt a jolt of pain from his head. And blacked out.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the Sheath shines brightly. As the Fuller suddenly turned black with red and yellow marks. The light also affects [him] physically. His hair suddenly grows longer, reaching his back, and some of his hair turned red.

"C-crap . .What was , what happened to my hair?"[He] was surprisingly calm as he notice his new long messy hair, this is a pain in the ass for him.

"I think I'll cut my hair when I reached a city-" he stopped when he noticed a headband. "on second thought. . . ."

.

.

.

"Here . . .and done" He said as he tied his hair in a messy ponytail, at least if the mirror in front of him isn't tricking him.

"Well, i-I can't say this is bad . .i mean, isn't long ponytail for girls . . ."[He] talked to the emptiness. "Why do I even like to talk to the emptiness anyway . . .errgh, the more I think about it the more I think I should chill"[he] scratched his head in confusion.

"But . . .even if I said that, I felt like this is my everyday haircut" [He] smiled a bit." Maybe I'll stick to this . . .for now "He said as he continued to wander the building. Unaware that the sheath was attached to his back.

.

.

.

An hour has passed since he "woke up" from the tube. "Now that I think about it: what was I doing here in the first place . . . Hey, an exit?"[he] cut off himself as he saw a faint light from a far. He suddenly had the urge to run, but manages to suppress it.

"W-what was that urge just now?"[He] wonders if his "past" self is someone who loves the outside and fight monsters. He shakes the feeling off and walked outside. Only. . .

'this door . . .its stuck" [He] said after he bashed the door with no avail. [He] suddenly took a sword out of the sheath and by reflects slashed in a perfect 360( **No scope** ). [he] continued with a push kick to the top part and leaped out.

His vision changed from a crampy corridor into a pure white field with blue sky.

"This is . . . _Not my . ._ the Outside?" He said as he witness Mother Nature. He unconsciously mutter some words.

He starts to move deeper as curiosity envelop his mind. He enjoyed the freezing, yet refreshing breeze. He Witness many plants and "unique" animals doing their activity. I'm surprised that they didn't attack him, maybe it is in a peaceful state.

 _*clang**boom**wuush*_

Until weird sounds of clashing metal, explosions and a fast wind current can be heard from afar. [He] rushed towards the source, although he had trouble because of the thick snow that sunk his legs.

.

.

.

[He] reached a large field, only to see the field being destroyed because of the battle."Whats with that flying people? Is she an angel or something?" He ask himself as the "flying" people, which we know as the goddess of white serenity, [White heart], assaults a horde of monster, which contains a bunch of monster he didn't seen before, even during the quick strolls.

"Whoa, so cool-"

 _*boom*_

An iceberg landed a few centimeters in front of him. [He] smirked happily and rushed towards the battlefield by destroying the iceberg. The pieces shattered and damaged the horde like a rain of bullets.

 _ **([His] POV)**_

 ***Insert** _ **V-road***_

" _ **Go to the V-Road!**_

 _ **The Roadless route to a world we'll make!**_

 _ **(Note: this is the translated lyric, he is now listening to the original song ..and I don't own the song)**_

A certain music could be heard from my ears after I shattered the ice, and I felt like my ears sound it out loudly as I can feel the sound circulating around me

A certain burning emotion engulfs me as i felt his blood boiled and rushed into the battlefield, _"I . . .want to clash!"_ I though as i starts with a summoned sword thrown towards an ice golem. The sword pass through the horde and hit the targeted golem in the far rear. the ice golem was split in half as the sword pierced it and latched itself into another one behind it.

I pulled my right hand like pulling a rope as the attack connects, and we can see ( **?** )That the farthest golem is speeding forward towards my position forcefully, destroying the formation.

( _ **Third person view**_ )

[White heart] stopped attacking as she witness what [He] did seconds ago. Filled with utter shock since this is probably the first time she witness someone who could put down a horde of monster in one attack. And the song peaks her interest since she never heard a male singer famous in Gamindustri.

( _ **Back to [his] POV**_ _)_

" _ **The dream I drew with you, an endless tomorrow**_

 _ **We talked about"**_

I slashed the pulled golem in half, and perform a six hit combo slash with my twin swords. Knocking it far. "[ **Crescent combination** ]!" I shouted as I performed three downward slash, forming three crescent shaped energies that damaged the enemy.

" _ **We're always reckless challengers**_

 _ **Go Fight! Ride on! Vanguard!"**_

 _ **Even if I stumble, even if I'm hurt, even if I'm laughed at, I won't give up**_

I chanted the lyric with the perfect rhythm, as if it's I knew this song long ago, while of course raiding the whole army of monsters. All the damage I get seems to be nullified, as if I let my passion burn the pain down. . .Is this what the past me does?

 _ **Because you're there**_

I felt my spine shivers uncontrollably in joy, as if i knows what's next.

 _ **Go to the V-Road!**_

My swings suddenly had a boost in power and speed, as i beheaded three lizards in one quick slash

 _ **The road less route to a world we'll make**_

 _ **Leap over the Seven Seas, aim for the new world**_

" _WHUOOOO!Roar, my beating soul!"_ I unconsciously shouted as a sigil appeared in my palm, increasing my speed and strength further.

 _ **Go to the V-Road!**_

 _ **To an unknown world no one knows**_

"[ **Final Impact** ]!"I open a dimensional rip by a slash of my sheath covered sword.( **He didn't realize:1, how the sheath unbuckle itself, 2: a sigil can be seen during the time the sheath unbuckle itself)**

 _ **Run, move ahead, shine your light**_

 _ **Seize victory! To the future**_

The rift sucked the monsters inside, damaging them as the hole distorts itself continuously inside.

 _ **Go Fight!**_

And finally exploded. Spitting the monsters out, most were fatally injured.

The song ended rather quickly, [He] panted as all of his energy was used up " . .Whatever that . .was. . .its, pleasurab-"

 ***** _Bruk*(_ **The classiest sound effects, Lel)**

[He] felt his body paralyzed and met the ground, head first.

 _ **(End the song if your hearing it)**_

 _(_ _ **Meanwhile)(Third person view)**_

CPU [White heart] approaches the unconscious man, curiously. She analyzed him:, especially the "board" since she recalls that no one she knew fights with a board-type weapon. Also, the sword he used before disappeared without a trace.

"That guy . . what is he-"

"B-blanc!" [White heart] changed her gaze to her right as two figures approached her.

"ROM. . .RAM? why are yo-" White heart hold her voice down as she didn't want to startle her younger sisters.

"Eeep" [Rom] hid behind [Ram].[Ram]

"A-ah, s-sorry" [White heart] reverted to her human form. Blank, Err I mean [Blanc]

 _ **(At the distance, we can hear screams of mercy)**_

"Anyway, sis. Who is this dummy sleeping at the ground?"

"Dunno, he just came from nowhere and kick a horde of monsters in the face" Blanc reimagined the sheer power she witness before. She shivers as she remember his ability to cut space itself, but quickly turned into curiosity as she remembered the "song" she heard from him during his fight.

"That music though . . "

"Music?" Rom asked

"Yes Rom, he fight with some strange music." Blanc replied to her sis, her face somehow red as she remembered a push in her urge to join the battle when the music starts.

"Oh oh, he . .reminds me of a certain pocketed monstrosity" Wait, what the heck, Rom?

"Huh? Really Rom?"

"I remember the monsters in those caves can fight without seeing . .Maybe he likes to play with those types of monsters in the game" Oh, the imagination of kids.

"Oh, good idea Rom, maybe he lives in a cave or somewhere dark around here?" Ram joined her twins imagination( **?** )

"We have time for that later, now lets just take him to the Basilicom"

.

.

.

.

As they reached back to Lowee's Basilicom, Blanc ordered a "guard" to take [Him] to the guest room.

"Lady Blanc"a certain blonde haired maid approaches Blanc as she greeted her with a bow." [Financier], is there something wrong?"

"The lab has no matching result about the mysterious "Board", they declared it as a "Next gen" weapon since we could not understand it's abilities and how it works. Blanc sighed in disappointment.

"I was expecting this result . . .anyway, how about the search for the "[Him]?"

"Our scouts failed to find even a single trace about his location" Blanc, again, sighed in disappointment." I . .see, your dismissed [Financier]"Blanc walked way towards the hallway.

.

.

.

"DAMN IT!" Blanc punched the wall of her Bassilicom "If only . . . I go with [Him] . . ." She wiped some tears before sulking against a large white pillow.

.

.

.

.

In a certain room filled with Blue, white, and pink. Two beings enters the room with what seems to be a floating coffin made of Ice.

Wait, what? He's dead? What the hell, and he was supposed to be the main cha- Oh shit

 **(Again, screams of terror can be heard from afar)**

Anyway, the two beings: which was actually Rom and Ram that disguised themselves with a large cloak( **?** ) melted the coffin, and sets [His] body in the love-shaped bed.

"Hey, Ram. A-are you sure this . . .will work?" Rom asked as she took a pot full of cold water . . . .

Ohhh, shi-. Brace yourself mate.

'Of course, duh. We tried this on Nepgear and it worked" Ram replied cheerfully."Oh . . okay" Rom starts to tilt the pot to [his] direction.

However a drop hit [His] eyes and woke him.

"Eh?" is the only word he said before his face was poured with cold water."AHHHHH!MY FACE!" He shouts as he rolled in the floor with his face covered.

"Yaaay, it worked"

"Um, Ram. I think we need to apologize?" Rom stared back at him "W-we're sorry to woke you up . . . ."

[He] stares at the identical twins,"Brr . .j-just don't do it again, Okay?" He replied."Anyway, who are you two?"

"H-huh? You don't know us? I thought the whole [Gamindustri] knows about bestest twins in Lowee: Rom and Ram"

"Yeah, The Best-est"

"I . . .see"[He] sweat dropped.

"Now it's . . . your turn . " Rom . . .puppy eye his face. Ram also puppy eye his face. Damn, this can cause some serious diabe-, Author, get yourself some tissues

"Oh, my name? –" His eyes suddenly turned blank as his cheerful expression changed into a daze. " _ **B-beats . . .Nice to meet you"**_ He said in a stuttered voice, and instantly returned into a normal state after that.

"O-ohh, . .Beats was it? I-its n-nice to meet you"

"Huh? Did I say something?" The boy, who unconsciously introduce himself as Beats, scratched his head in confusion. Well, we can't help but be confused if we were on his side.

"Well, you introduce yourself as Beats, Dummy . . . Wait? you didn't actually say anything?" Ram asked curiously as she poke his head with her staff.

"No, but that name rings a bell though "Beats wiped his face with his clothes.

"Hey, Are you violated in more ways than one?-"That random question though."H-hey, you cant just judge someone's name" Beats stands up to cat and mouse chase with Ram and Rom, until he noticed that his "Backpack" is gone..

"Ehh! Where's the Sheath?"

"Sheath? Whats that?" Ram asked.

Wait, Really guys? you know swords and some other fancy weapons, and you don't know whats a sheath? What the F*******.

"Err . .emm, I-it's like an oval board with a pointy edge" Beats used his hands to create an oval shape in the air.

"Oh,is this it?" Rom took out a picture of the item he's looking for in his back. Beats laughed, embarrassed. "Yeah, this is a sheath"

"Hmm, it looks kinda dull. What does it do?"

"well, it's basically where people kept their swords . . .at least from what I remember"

"Huh? Are you suggesting that this board is a part of a sword?" Ram concluded

"Like miss Neptune and miss Noire's weapon?" Rom added

"I . .can't say yes since I don't know their fighting style."Beats replied, since he obviously never knew this "Nepgear" . .or if it's even Human or so from the name( **God dammit, Beats. I swear one day i need to fix your brain)**

"O-oh yeah, sorry" Ram apologized.

"It's cool . . .' I leaned against the wall.

"Wow, your so laid back like miss Neptune" Rom replied

"Ah . .is that so?"

.

.

.

 ** _(Beats POV)_**

"Yeah, and so smart: please teach us more about this sheath thingy?" Ram pleaded . .that Puppy eyes, though " . . .I-I want to learn about It too" Rom joined her sister.

( **The author was sent to medical attention due to Diabetes and blood lost** )

I thought about it for a second . . .dammit, they're stares( **Dammit, Beats!)** killing me inside. But there would be no harm to learn this though "Hmm . .Ok, I guess"

"Yaay, you heard that Rom-" the pink dressed . . .Boy or girl( **Whut? You can't tell if Ram and Rom is a boy or girl? WTF, ahhhhh*The author goes nuts and was sent to the nearby hospital . .again** ) Oh, sorry author, but they're nam-.

Okay, I think I felt some hate in the air: I better guess right or else.

Okay, back to the story: The pink dressed shota( **FINISH HIM!*lights a torch*)** said to his twin( **Oh god why*torch intensify*)**. While both of them hold hands like a couple. "We're going to be smarter than Blanc"

"Yaaay, and then more time with big Sis" Rom cheered silently, the cuteness of Rom is . . . unbearable: why is it suddenly hot here? Someone give me some ice. And . . . why is my heart beating so fast.( **Seriously? This is only the first chapter and your already fall in love? C'mon, that's too early** ) Screw you author!

The two then stared at me happily. "Then what are we waiting for-" the two hold my hands rather tightly.

"H-hey, do you know where it is?" The two stopped immediately. "I . .Think it was in our Big sisters hands" Rom replies unhappily.

"O-oh . . I see" I said while wondering who their Big sis is?

.

.

.

"Big sis, Were here!" Ram "rammed" the door first as he( **OH MY GOD,wheres the holy water!)** greeted an older version of herself **(Finally!salvation hath cauuuum!)** in a white dress with many fur accessories, she wears a round cap with light blue ruffles.

I felt like I've seen her before. . . .

"Ah . .Rom, Ram . . ."She paused as she stares at me flatly.

"Jiii~" Her stares felt like lasers piercing my body.

" . .err, i-is there something on my Face?"I asked to the oldest of the trio sibling.

"Is this . . .by chance your first time in Lowee?"She asked

"Ermm . .i can't say so since . . .it felt like I known this place" she sighed . . .is that a small smile in her face? I blinked and her smile returned to her flat poker face "I guess I should introduce myself: I'm Blanc . .the Goddess of this land of white serenity/Purity: Lowee" Im mentally shout in surprised. But why am i not surprised physically?

"Oh, yeah.I-I'm Beats N-nice to meet-" I offer my palm in a sideway manner"-you?" W-whats with me doing random acts today? Although Blanc did accept my hand. Did she predicted me? Maybe she could because she's a goddess.

"Anyway. What brings you here, Rom, Ram?" Blanc asked the twin younger sisters. "We wanna go learn about the Sheath" Ram said enthusiastically.

"I . .also want to learn too" Rom added the cherry on top, and you got yourself an extremely adorable image of a puppy eye Rom and Ram.

Why is there blood on my face?

Blanc sighed, yet again. She stared at me for a second before replying. "Very well . .let me take his weapon first" The two sister then cheered and took me to a bench outside the room.

.

.

.

.

"Here" Blanc lend me the Sheath. I immediately leaned it on my back and buckle its belt manually around me.

"W-whoa!"Ram looks shocked, possibly about the belt thing attached to me. "So . .cool, it's like Nepgears . .toys" Rom continued.

"Toys?" Blanc replied, why is there a dread aura around her?

"Eeep" Rom scurried into my back. She hugged my jacket quite hard."Ahh . .never mind. sorry Rom" Blanc apologized, but Rom stills clenched my jacket tightly.

"She might need sometime" I said while patting Roms shoulder ( **YOU SON OF A-*tranquilized*)** Blanc stares at her younger sister with a worried face. I moved my hand . . .To pat Blanc in the shoulder?

I think I have some lost screws in my brain.

"H-hey!" She faced my direction with anger. .and happiness?

"S-sorry"I said as my hands retreated. What the hell is wrong with me?

"H-hey, No fair. Let me have a pat too!' Ram pouted, I chuckled at her childish expression and do what she said. She giggles as she enjoyed it.

"I'm surprised that they have become attached to you quickly?" Blanc looked at me. "Maybe this might be a good change of pace "she said, worried.

"I . .see-"i stare sadly at her as I know that this change could meant less time with her sister. "B-but rest assure Lady Blanc: There a time and place for everything "I said to a surprised Blanc, and then faced Rom and Ram. "We're going, Lady Blanc"I said and left.

"Bye, big sis. We're gonna make you proud too!"The twins following me.

.

.

.

.

[Financier] appeared from behind Blanc, watching the [White Sisters] left the bassilicom with Beats.

"Lady Blanc . . .The way he acts before is-"

"I'm aware of that [Financier]" Blanc's face twitched in anger a bit. "Therefore, we must keep an eye on him . . ." Blanc gave Financier a . . .[Smartphone] which has red rubber casing with black flame marks. "I'll be back with good results" With that, Financier left.

"That guy . . .once I found you again-" She transformed into her Goddess form ,[White heart]."I'll pound some sense in that stupid head of yours!"She shouted and punched the concrete floor, leaving a small crack in the poor thing.

.

.

.

Beats spine shivered in terror."D-damn, what was that just now"

"I-is something wrong?" Rom asked.

"No . .I'm okay" He assured.

.

.

.

 **Aaaand that's a wrap for this new story: a new story in a different view.**

Kise: **You mean that this "Beats" guy is in alliance in the** **Goddess, while my story focus on a team of De-**

 **HUSH! Don't you dare spoil the plot, and go back to your own story*Kicks Kise to a dimension hole***

 **Anyways, Leave a review or be prepared to get hit by Beat's [Final Impact]**


	2. RE2

**The Neptunia Advent: A certain imaginary beats**

 **RE;2 : The twins awakening, Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series and references (If any), I only own the storyline and my Oc.**

 **Note:** "Talking"

 **(Authors Bullsh*t)**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Mutter"**_

 _*actions*_

" _ **SFX or lyrics"**_

[Keywords]

 **And no discussion so far so since the others were too focus on holding a rampaging Neptune: Lets get started then!**

 **.**

.

.

.

 _(_ _ **Beats POV)**_

We walked through this busy, and lively street of Lowee. . .Nah, actually I was being dragged by these two kids name Rom and Ram. . . .

Okay, I don't think I should call them kids . . .Theres this tingling sensation that signals me that it's inappropriate . .maybe I'm actually younger than them? Or is it some custom that my old self invented?

Well, that aside. They took me to a large building with the "Guild" signboard atop of the door which I guess was the entrance. The sisters continued to drag me inside after a short pause.

"Whoaaa!"I mentally amazed by the lively view of many people doing their own stuff. Rom and Ram quickly drag me . . .Again towards a giant futuristic board filled with . . .sticky notes?

Rom and Ram discuss something behind me. I can feel it from my . . . . .what I guess ears since it was actually covered by what I guess is a white headphone.( **Imagine Vent/Aile from the Megaman ZX series** )

" . .Hmm? what's wrong?"I asked.

"Um . . we just thought that . .we can do both learn and do our job as CPU candidates by doing [quests]"Oh my god, Rom.

"Hmm . .. I wouldn't mind that, thought "I sighed, before I continued "let's hope this plan ends well"

"Hey, it's obvious that our plan always work: We are the best in everything, right Rom?" Ram asked her twin sister, lightly tackle her.

"Huh? . .Oh, yeah. It always work . . .Normally" That last part made me sweat dropped.

"Well, what are we waiting for-"

Rom and Ram quickly dragged me to the counter, where a lady in a classic maid suit greeted us . . .I'll guess that's their standard uniform

"Ah, welco- Oh, Miss Rom and Ram" The female clerk guarding the stand bowed as soon as she recognize the twins." What could I help you two?"

"Um . .We want to take on some quests" Rom talked bravely, which surprised me a bit since she normally stutters and hid behind her . .well, younger twin?

 _*Ba-dump*_

I pat my chest in shock: what was that heartbeat sound?

" . .are you okay?" Rom already stared at me . .Veeeerrry close to my face. Ram also stared at me equally close.

"I-I'm okay . " I make a hand signal to give me some private space. And they moved back a bit. Oh thank god.

"Hmm . . ."the clerk stared at me intensely. "Are you acquaintance with these two?"

"A .er..eng . .Y-yes. i-is something wrong?" Okay, I look like a fool there.

"Your face . . . seems familiar"

"Ah, really? Must be coincidence" she sighed in disappointed at my answer. "I see. Sorry about that"

"I-it's okay"

"Anyway, heres the list of quests for today" a floating mirror appeared in front of us and shows a list of quest . . .with a sticky note font? and whats with these alphabets? E,D,C,B,A? Are those the difficulties in the "work"?

Rom and Ram quickly formed a circle with me and discuss about the list of quest."So . . .which one should we do?" I asked.

"We'll obviously do the B rank ones, Dummy. . ."Ram said passionately, I think I have a bit more respect to her.

" . .Blanc says that it's dangerous to do A rank quest and above"I see that Blanc has make them aware of their limits, It's a bummer if I had to admit . . .being chained by a shackle called "Weakness". But at one side it's also useful somehow.

"Well . .I'll go with any of them though" I said. And besides. I need to know the difficulties of each rank personally. "So, feel free to choose guys"

" . .are you sure?" Rom asked back.

"Well, unless you want me to choose . . go ahead" They nodded and took one of the sticky notes.

 _ **B Rank: A speedy ice wolf?**_

 _ **Slay [The] Fenrir**_

 _ **(By: a certain shy otaku)**_

 _ **Um . .thanks for accepting this quest.**_

 _ **So, I was hunting in [Lowee west Expo] and fought a unique Ice Fenrir. It was so strong, but I manage to survive though. I ask you to beat this monster quickly since this monster is very violent and has escaped towards the border.**_

 _ **Rewards:5000 credits, 5 sp charger,[Running shoes]**_

A unique monster quest? And this is gonna get rough. "We'll take this one"I give the sticky notes

"Very well, good luck you three" she bows to us as we left towards the exit.

.

.

.

.

.

As we reached a giant convention area, which I assume was the Expo, we already prepared our weapons.

"Be careful, we don't know what kind of method it will strike"I said as if I mastered the art of hunting, but it's actually something that passed my mind.

 _*Woosh*_

I felt my spine shivered as The cold wind passed us . . .i swear something just passed us a second ago, I can feel it in my skin just a second ago.

 _*Drip*_

I felt some water dripped from above . . . wait, The water smells like-

Oh shi-

I leaped towards Rom and Ram quickly and-

 _*Boom!*_

I watched back, A Blue wolf monster slams its claws to what used to be our spot. The concrete floor shatters and spreads as fast as a shotgun pellets.

I un-buckle my sheath and use it to shield the three of us from said "pellets". A big mistake for my part as the Fenrir immediately leaped towards me and grabbed my sheath.

I brawl physically with the beast, hoping to push it back. But I was starting to get pushed back as the wolf landed and started to use it's back legs too.

 _*Boom*_

I saw the Fenrir was taken aback as it's front shoulder were suddenly on fire. I was shocked to see Rom fires three fire balls from above. . .which bought me to the second confusing fact: How did she get to that height?

"You'll pay for that surprise attack, Dummy!" Ram shouted as the Fenrir roared in pain.

Anyways Ram keep on firing the "Meatballs of death" like no tomorrow, I noticed a rune glowing in her legs every time she descends: I looked at Rom and found that shes the one supporting Ram with some levitating magic.

I used their distraction to close the distance between me and the Fenrir, and started to perform some combo's with my sword, which obviously appeared from my sheath.

" _Slash, slash ,Kick"_

I perform six powerful slashed, and kick the Fenrir in the face. Which I manage to link the combo with my skill.

" _{_ _ **Crescent combination]"**_ I slashed three times, the third slash summons a small wind current that circles around the Fenrir and injured its left eye.

The Fenrir roared in anger, it's legs started to change colors into bright red with a white line. It's blue fur started to spike up and changes to yellow. It's red eyes glowed menacingly. And some yellow energy surges from it.

Now I see why it's called "Unique", God dammit!

".HUH? No way" Ram stared the now yellow Fenrir in shock.

"R-ram . .it's coming!" Rom said as the Fenrir charged towards us. We're so screwed: The normal one was already a tough one. Now I'm facing a powered up version of it and I'm very certain that we're not going back without some injuries.

"w-what should we do, Ram!"Rom closed her eyes in fear.

"!"My body moved again by itself as my vision suddenly returned to the theater like view: I see myself summoning a sword and . .throws it towards the charging wolf.

The sword hit the fenrirs right leg, causing it to lose balance and tumbles to the right, crashing a frozen stand nearby. That instant, I regained control of my body again.

"Now!" The two then smiled enthusiastically.

"This dummy monster will pay for scaring Rom twice!"

"U huh"

"{ _E-force blizzard]"_ The two chanted in a clear sync as they tapped the ground with their staff so hard, I think I saw the floor cracked and two blue runes spun rapidly.

Soon enough, two enormously large ice glacier emerged from the ground, , and when I mean enormously: It's so big that it pierced the Expo's roof. It knocked the Fenrir up before it exploded into millions of shards, knocking the Fenrir again in mid-air.

The Fenrir went down with a huge _Thump_ and then disintegrate into pixels, leaving a floating blue cube In its place. Rom touched the box, which then turns into a bottled purple drink, a fur with three different colors: red, blue, and yellow. lastly is bottled blue drink.

We sighed in relieve now that we done our quest, and lumped into the cold icy floor.

"Phew, . .we *pant* did it" we chuckled while laying on the freezing floor.

"We're awesome!"Ram shouted happily.

"Yay!"Rom . .i think the author is going to have diabetes soon.

"Y-yeah, you two were awesome-"I took a deep breath, must be my lungs trying to gather air."-Im sure your sis will be proud now"

"Well duuh, it is obvious since we are the shining hopes and dream of Lowee. Right Rom!"

"Yeah . . .we will make sure that Big Sis would be proud" I felt passion coming from their words as I felt a funny warmth around my chest.

 _*Ba-dump*_

I felt the strange heartbeat sound again. What could that mean for me actually.

"But hey, your awesome too!"

"Yeah, Especially that time you throw your sword . .it's so cool"

"Really? But I don't play that much of a role compare to you two?" I said. Okay, I really have some confidence issues.

"Well, anyway w-"

"Ouch!" The two winced as they kneeled to their foot. Is this from the time I forced them to duck from the surprise attack?

"Aww, man. This stinks!"

"Uh-huh" I sighed and thought of an idea to bring them back since they're pretty much out of shape to go . .

"How about . .i offer you a ride?"

"Eh?" the two said in unison as they stared at me, confused.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, now jump you two?"

"Juuump!" They shouted as they jumped from a small crate and landed on my shoulders, do they really need to shout it?

"Owff"I nearly slipped as the landed on me, although I recovered my balance rather quickly.

"Okay-"I prepared my running stance"-ready?"

They nodded, and we speed off out the expo.

"Yaaay!"Rom seems to enjoy the ride, maybe its because the breeze that hits her face seems enjoyable.

"Wahooo!Faster,Faster!"

"If you say so!" I increased my foot works to increase my speed, and their cheers went louder. I think this weird headphone manages to save my ears from their shouts, or else I have to get use to it and I'll probably went deaf first before that.

.

.

.

"Quest cleared!" Ram jumped cheerfully, waving the quest rewards like someone who won a lottery. Well, I can't blame her for being that happy after that hard time with the Fenrir.

Oh yeah: Speaking about that Fenrir: The guy, which turns out to be a former Bassiilicom staff, decides to report the basilicom about the unique Fenrir. Ram protested at first, but I manage to calm her down with some jibber-jabbers. . . and a smack in the cheek from her staff.

"So, What are we gonna do now?"

"Well,err . . .what do you think we should do Rom?"

"I . .wanna eat something" And I can hear two . .nah, three rumbling stomachs . . . .and one of them was mine. We laughed while failing to hide our embarrassment.

"God dammit"I cursed myself, while laughing.

"Hey, lets go eat there" Ram pointed at a Ice cream stand . . . .which I found _**Uni**_ \- S-strange in this place, consider the temperature here is SO dammit alter ego, stop taking my spot!

And Is it just me or is it that the stands . .i mean, EVERY store here is supposed to have white color in their theme?

"Really?-"I sighed," . . .well,Ok then" we approached the stand.

"Ah, what can I help you three?" The clerk in a uniform asked.

"Three ice cream please" Rom then counted the money she kept in her pocket, however-

 _*Snatch*_ ( _ **Sorry, no idea for this effect**_ _)_

Rom's purse was quickly stolen by a masked man.

"EEEP!"Rom screamed.

"Y-YOU JERK!" Ram shouted before she comforts her sister. Something burns inside me as I saw Rom crying.

"I'll be back" I said before leaving the two with the clerk with a pissed face.

.

.

.

"3 . .4 . .5000 Credits" The masked man counted and handed the pile of gold coins to his pocket. "Tch . .not our day perhaps, Boss"

"GIMME THAT!"The "Boss" smacked the masked guy from the shadows. The masked guy hand over the pile of credits in his pockets.

"Buhihihhi!"He laughed as he plays around with some of the stolen credits. "As long as I can get some, it doesn't matter. NOW-

"Geez, you're the worst type of guy I can ever imagine" The boss quickly took out his sword and gun.

"Who's there?!"He was answered by the huge piece of metal smacked into the walls beside him. Which was suppose too be his main entrance.

"W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"Although, his words seems to fell in deaf ears.

"Damn, I need to improve my speed status . .maybe some extra marathon might-"

"T-this bastard, HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU?" Out of anger, The "Boss" fired a bullet to Beats,it missed a few inches from his head.

"Whoa-, dude chi-"Beats stopped as he saw Roms purse in his hands. "Oh, that's my friends purse. .mind giving it back?" The boss laughed insanely loud.

"Ahahaha, very funny. LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU LAY A TOUCH ON MY BOUNTY!"He flicked his finger, and Beats was soon surrounded by a bunch of men with futuristic swords and guns that emerges from the shadows.

"Yeah, I kinda expecting this" Beats summoned his sword. "[ _ **FINAL IMPACT!]"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"waaaah!" Rom bawl her eyes as she cried loudly.

"C-calm down Rom . .*sniff*" Ram tried her best to calm her sister down, even if she was holding her own sadness on her sisters grief.

"Oi!"Rom stopped her loud cry( **?** ) and faced back.

"B-beats!Your back!"

"Ah yeah, here you go" Beat hand over the pink purse.

"Yaaay!, my purse" Rom hugged the purse tightly. "Thank you . .Beats"

"No problem"

"How do you get that purse anyway?" Beats then laughed awkwardly at Ram. "I . .don't think you two should hear what happened "He stares the other way, leaving the twins confused. "But to put things simple: I kicked their ass and get the purse"

"Lame" Ram looked displeased."Ehehe, sorry"

"But . . .at least you got my purse back" Rom smiled, But seriously that smile though . . .I better check the Aut- ***Sirens can be heard from the backstage(?)*** Welp, another week of salted rice and water.

"Yeah, I guess so" Beats looked away again with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 _*Ba –dump ba-dump*_

Beats hold his chest again as he felt a strange warmth, which he embrace for a second before it was interrupted and the strange warmth was swapped with surprised and guilt as the twins stare at him worriedly.

"Hey, you okay? You've been touching your chest and went all silent all the time"

" . .is it from the battle with the fenrir?"

"N-no . . .i-it's just-"Beats paused as he felt very nervous and confused for some reasons, should he tell about this . .weird feeling."theres this . .strange feeling around . .there" The two then stared at him confused.

"Well . .we could just ask Blanc about this later, right Rom?"

"Yeah, I don't think we have the answer for that?"

"I see . .sorry for worrying you two"

"Then treat us the ice cream!"Ram tugged

"Geez-"He sighed"- lets get to it then"

"Yaay, ice cream!" The twins shouted with such synchronized voice, we nearly thought that they were one voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beats sighed as he have to carry the twins in his shoulder, again. Courtesy of Rom and Ram.

"We're home" Rom shouted politely as I open the Basilicom door.

"YOU IDIOTIC BRATS!"the three of us were replied by a loud scolding from Blanc as she stormed on us with amazing speed."Ouch . .my ears" I see Rom doing her best to recover from the sudden burst.

"The heck is with that outburst?"

"Yeah, whats the meaning of that Blanc?"I asked back, only to see her with red eyes, which was covered by her hair."Whoa, just calm down sis?"

"CALM DOWN MY ASS?" She throws a familiar blue fur at us."HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF YOU TWO FOUGHT OF A FENRIR SUB-SPECIES?"

"T-that's"The fur I gave to that guy? Did he just report to the Bassilicom? Well, crap.

" I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANTED TO HELP ME . .BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CANT JUST DO QUEST WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"B-but . .w-we j-just w-wanted t-t-o"I faced the other way, as if I know what would happen.

"TO WHAT? HELP ME? HECK, YOUR ACTIONS TODAY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Hearing that outburst, the two retreated towards the long hallway, Heartbroken by their sisters anger.I felt a sharp jolt of pain in my chest, as it felt like some force pushed me down.I struggled to stand a bit, my left arm trying to reach Rom and Ram.

"W-wait!Rom!Ram!" But they already fled. As I faced Blanc, only to see that she too had fled to somewhere, possibly her room.". . . ."I faced the blue concrete floor in guilt.

"Lets hope this end well"I said, as I went towards my "room".

.

.

.

.

I woke up tiredly as I remembered the night where Blanc damaged the twins mentally, heck. It affected me too . . .kinda weird for me since I don't have that much connection to them. But one thing I know for sure is that this madness should end now if I want my normal life back.

I changed to my normal black-white shirt and baggy pants to get ready for some answers about last night.

I went to the large white door and knocked it twice.

No reactions

I took the initiative to enter the room without permission as I silently opened and close the huge door, guess she forget to lock the doors in her rage. In the other side, I was greeted by a large white- blue room with many bookshelves, colorful carpets covered the bluish concrete floor of the Basilicom.

And in the middle of the room: A huge bed with Blanc at the center, covering her face with a pillow and some sobs can be heard from it.

I choose to approach her, where I was supposed to woke her up( **?** ) Until my nerves told me to stop by sending jolts to my brain. So I decide to watch her closely.

I can hear whispers from the pillow: Is she . . .?

"I . .im . .s-sorry . .Rom . . .Ram"Huh? i-is she sleeping?

"I . .just . . .s-scarred –" S-scarred?

It didn't hit my senses until I saw a portrait in a dining table near her bed: A portrait of the twins and Blanc in the Bassilicom, With the twins running around and Blanc watches them.

"S-shes . ." I lowered my head as I finally realized the reason of Blancs Sudden outburst last night."But then again . .she was too harsh on them"I left the huge room with a slow "Bang" from the door.

"I hope I could convince them-"I stopped as I reached a similar white doorm only this time a sign hanging in the doorway, written "Rom and Ram" with crayons. "Ah, it's their roo-"The next second I was thrown to the floor as the door slammed my head hard.

"Ouch!"

"Ah- M-my apologies "I open my eyes as I recovered from the fall, and was greeted by the view of someone who offered a helping hand. . .Hmm: Round red uniform . .a gun . .and some serious attitude. Oh, they must be Blancs "Royal guard" or something. But what's she doing here?

"I-it's okay, s-so what are you doing here?"I stand by myself.

"I was suppose to wake Ms Rom and Ms Ram today, and now they are gone"I widen my eyes when she said the last 5 words. I thought of the horror that they picked a higher rank quest and dashed outside."W-where are you going?"

"The guild, Ma'am"

.

.

.

.

"Please tell me they're not going to commit a suicide quest" I dashed towards the guild followed by the scout.

I opened the door and paused to get my breath. The scout however, went to the nearest counter to ask something which I guess was about Rom and Ram.

She returned a minute later with a dreadful news.

"So . .they went here?"

"Yes, and Those two took an S rank mission and ran off"

Oh crap

.

.

.

.

 **Yup, that's all for now**

Random reader: God dammit, we wanna know what happens next? And where's the other goddess?

" **Nope and they will come . . . .But not today!"**

 ***Was chased by a horde of fan(Like I had some though*So sed*)**

 **Welp, I'm not in the best condition since I actually lost 3 person In a week(Yes, it's as if I had a grim reaper in my back) It hit me hard, and I'm not fully recovered from it mentally.**

 **But anyway leave a review and see ya on the next chapter,**


	3. RE 3

**The Neptunia Advent: A certain imaginary beats**

 **RE;3 : The Twins awakening (Part 2)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series and references (If any), I only own the storyline and my Oc.**

 **Note:** "Talking"

 **(Authors Bullsh*t)**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Mutter"**_

 _*actions*_

 _ ***SFX or lyrics***_

[Keywords]

 **Again, no discussion so far so since the others since there nothing to discu-*Saw the review sections***

 **Okay okay, Beats, do the honor!*Smack him and went away***

 **Raygha Raikouga:** err . . first off all: Thanks for the support, but sadly: his jokes were random. And about the hospital: I guess that it's impossible since he can't stand against L-* **Was hit by a flying guillotine***

 **You will not tell them why!*took a knive* now where's Neptune, I need her to pay my hospital bills!**

Beats: Urrgh . .*Took off the knive* okay, next.

 **Fan da joelma:** Err . . mind explaining what you meant, the authors brain fried last night.

Beats: And lastly, thank you all for the support . . . . .and I better go back to catch Rom and Ram

 **.**

.

.

.

 _(_ _ **Beats POV)**_

I waited impatiently as the Boat( **?** ) towards Lastation moved slowly. I yawned as the gentle breeze gave this sense of relaxation, I could've fell off the boat if not for "Scout" here pulling me up.

Why I went to Lastation you ask? Well . . .

.

.

.

.

 _ ***An hour ago***_

I talked to the clerk about Rom and Ram, I think my life was rigged with plot convenience since I talked to the same clerk who registered my quest yesterday.

"- and they look sad when I saw them. Did something happened to them?" I told what happened to them last night.

"Ah . .i see" She sighed "I never knew that she would scold them that way . .but then again, everyone must have a valid reason for everything" I looked down as I felt a choking sense of guilt in my chest.

"I guess so"

"I think Rom and Ram also had their reasons too . . ."She then put a thinking pose on, like the ones from detective novels.

"Like being the best and make Blanc proud?"

A light bulb then emits from the clerks head( **?** )"Yeah. Like that"

"I don't know if they still want to do that after last night" She smiled weakly. "they won't waver that easily". I raised an eyebrow "How would you guess so?"

"I've worked in here long enough to _**believe that**_ " I was surprised when I saw and heard my silhouette talked instead of the clerk when she said the last two words. An Illusion? Or a memory my body wants me to remember?

"Believe . . ."I smiled" That's one strong word in my opinion"

"Is that so? Tell me" She poked my head with a flick of her finger "Do you believe they would change their ideas that easily?" I shook my head. "Even if I just met them, I can say don't believe that they could waver that easily"

"Good, now that you seemed more prepared-"She handed me a digital sticky note with a red stamp on it"-Good luck"

.

.

.

 _ ***Okay, back to the present time***_

I stared at the sticky note, which is actually a report about The S rank quest Rom and Ram taken. I shuddered in fear just by seeing the rank itself.

"We're there" The Lowee scout patted my back as a wake-up call."Yeah, lets go"We stepped our foot at Lastations harbor. And my first impression wasn't okay.

"Dammit *Cough* They had ventilation*cough* problems*The scout beside me seems to agree with me as she also coughed from the thin smoke coming out from the large chimneys. We search further, while also asked the civilians here about a dungeon named . . . . "Avenir Blaze storage No.360 "Scope" . . .

.

.

.

Okay, is the script re-written ( **Whut*Sees the script* God dammit Neptune!)**

Lets see . . .Oh it was only [Avenir storage No.3]. "So, she said that they're quest leads us to [Avenir storage No. 3-"I looked back at "Scout" tightening her fist.

"Um,are you okay?"She starred back at me.

"I'm fine" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, If you say so" I sighed as we walked towards the city of Black Regality .

.

.

.

.

"So this is The storage room?" Man, it reminds me of the Expo yesterday. I heard a _*Click*_ and found the scout has armed with a black rifle with a blade attached to its gun barrels

". . . ."Man she's silently pumped up, I can say that from her intense grip to that Rifle.

"Is this Avenir have something to do with you or Lowee?"I asked out of curiosity. She sighed.

"A-anyways, before we go-" She stared at me "Is something the matter?"

"-Lets take a deep breath before entering" I scooted a bit to give more private space.

 _*Inhale . .exhale*_

I felt a bit of stress being released, I can say the same to "scout" since her grip was more relaxed now. I think I need to do this more often.

"Better?" She looked the other way, but still replied with a slight nod.

"Kay, now lets go"

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Alright, time to scout on the twins!)**_

 _*_ _ **Boom***_

 _ ***pew pew pew***_

 _ ***che-taaar***_

 _ ***wuuush***_

The sounds of multiple attacks can be heard inside the storage room. Rom and Ram were surrounded by monsters, and to even the authors surprise manages to stand their ground.

"[E-force Blizzard]!" Ram manages to take down the mobs surrounding The flying human-like machine, [Epsilon] using said skill. However it might need more than just that as the machinery still stands unscathed.

Rom, on the other hand, was already out of Mp as she swept the lower mobs with some skills."Ram . . .i can't . . .do it anymore". However, Ram ignored her sisters plead, focusing on the [Epsilon].Worse came when the Epsilon starts to charge towards the duo using it's metal wings.

"R-ram . .I'm scarred!"Rom was on the verge of crying in fear, her body shook was soon affected by Rom fear and starts to lose confidence.

"Graaaah!" The Epsilons head sends sparks as it started to trash around with it's whole body, despite its uncontrollable rage, it still manage to focus it's advance on Rom and Ram.

"KYAAAA!"Rom and Ram closed their eyes as the [Epsilon] approaches.

 _*Bang bang bag*_

3 shots hit the rooftop. The roof dissembles and starts to rain rocks on the [Epsilon]."This way!" Beats grabbed the twins towards the crumbling hole while the scout protect them with some cover fire before following.

.

.

.

.

.

( **Beats POV)**

"Phew, we're clear for now" I gently put Rom and Ram down before lumping to the ground, head first. I was a bit shocked that I didn't faint despite the fall being very fast

"B-beats!-"Rom helped me up, I rested myself to a nearby tree."*Cough* . . at least . .you three are fine I smiled, while mentally holding the pain I got from the rubbles. Wait, is that . .blood?

"Oh no!Your losing blood fast" I stared at my sides . .T-they're leaking blood fast!

"Scout" took a purple medicine and forced me to drink it, coughed badly since it was forced. But my body seems to be accepting it as the wounds

"T . .Thank-"I guessed I'm at my limit since I felt my consciousness weakening.

 _*Thud*_

"BEATS"I was shaken like a coconut tree, "beats" the sound felt like being further as the volume reduced by each time passing until only the black silence remains.

.

.

.

.

 **(third person POV)**

"BEATS, BEATS!"Rom and Ram shook Beats very hard that they nearly flipped him like someone cooking an unfinished pancake, but they got no response.

"W-what should we do?" Ram cannot answer her sisters question.

Scout placed her palms in his chest." He's just unconscious"

The duo sighed in relieve. "Um-" The duo turned to the scout, who was busy collecting her words.

" Out of curiosity lady Rom and Lady Ram: why . ."Scout momentary paused as she tried her best to shake of the heavy feeling in her chest. "why . . .did you two do this?" and just like scout predicted, their faces went sour as they remember the heart-wrenching incident last night.

But to her surprise, they still maintain a sad smile, "We . . can't actually hate Blanc" The scout felt her heart leaped in surprise. "Yeah, it's lamely confusing, but like Rom said, we never could hate our sister"

At that same moment, Beats unconsciously smiled weakly.

" Also someone we used to know _ **(Now your just somebody I use to know . .somebody!*The author was sent to the hospital as he got wasted*)**_ ever said that . . .err, what was it again, Rom?"

"Um . . .i don't really remembered too . . .but I think it was something about Stars and Dreams" Scout shook her head in confusion as she tries to connect the dots on the two keywords.

"Stars and dreams? That's pretty random if I must say, lady Rom"

"Hmph, We know that, but he always said to use our brains to relate it" Ram pouted. "That idiot will tell us the meaning, one way or another" Ram seems determined as ever as she gently whack her palm with her staff. Which might be the signal that "There will be pain!"

"Yeah!" Rom followed with the same amount of determination in her voice.

Scout smiled as she was reminded of the talk between Beats and the clerk in the guild. "I guess she's right about the Lowee twins . . ." Scout smiled weakly.

Although the author, being a party pooper decided that this peace is over as the [Epsilon] charged the scout out of nowhere, knocking her to the tree SOO hard, that the authors spine is now tingling in pain and we must bring him to the Hospital again.

. . . How did he get here you asked? Well, that's simple: Teleport devices? What else were you expecting? Light-speed? Time-travel? Damn, you have some good sense of imagination there, but sadly. Your wrong.

Back to the story; Rom ran towards scout, lean her to a tree and activates some healing magic. While Ram continues to shoot her "Meatballs of death" and other dangerous attacks towards the [Epsilon].

"Ice Coffin" Ram tapped her staff to the ground and produced a blue rune circle. Ice sprout out from the ground in [Epsilons] feet. But it deals almost no effect as the Epsilon simply rubbed the spot being hit as if it is mocking the attack.

"[E-FORCE BLIZARD!]" Ram shouted SO LOUD, that the author needs the capslock to show how "loud" she shout. She taped the ground hard with the staff . . . and a larger ice coffin burst out. But the Epsilon doesn't give a damn as it only shook its legs and recovered.

"It didn't have any effect? No way!" Ram shouts in disbelieve, and then bend to her knees. "Why . ."Tears filled her eyes as she felt like a failure. "All *sniff* we want is*sniff* to make Bl*sniff*Blanc proud . . .so why" As if it couldn't get worst for Ram. Rom, who counter-attacks when Ram wasn't seeing, skied next to Ram.

And that makes the two of them cornered between a large tree and a mad Epsilon. "ATTACK!"It said in a robotic voice as it used it's signature charge attack . . . seriously, this thing needs another attack author( **Well, lets blame IF! for their lack of idea's)**

Why not blaming you for not giving idea's for another attack?( **GOD DAMMIT NARRATOR!I REALLY WANT TO SMACK YOU NO-*Was bashed in the head and sent to the hospital . . .Like,again*)**

"R-ram, its coming!" Rom hugged her sister tightly in fear.

Ram can be seen grit her teeth angrily. "I . . .I WON'T BACK DOWN BY THIS!" Ram shouted as loud as her lungs could allow her. " . .m-Me too!" Rom replied weakly, but with the same amount of determination.

 _*Ba-dump*_

.

.

.

*clank* the sound of rusted gears rotating can be heard from the sheath.

"T-the Sheath? I-it's-" Rom was cut by a sudden sound of hissing smoke coming from the sheath as some of its part extended, and the fuller part opened; revealing a chamber with four spherical slots. Two were immediately filled with a pink and Blue sphere that were connected by some electrical energy.

 _(_ _ **Insert "Shining Dreamer" here)(Note: I don't own this song as it belongs to it's respective owner . . .and I decided to use the original lyrics.)**_

The charging Epsilon stopped as a light blinded It's system, and moved back slowly to read just its camera system. While some music can be heard suddenly from the Sheath.

"Sis wasn't kidding . . but, what kind of song is this?!"

"I-I don't know Ram. . I never heard of this before"

"T-this feeling?" Beats woke up weakly.

"ROM!RAM!" The two looked back in shock to see Beats stand up weakly. "B-Beats!"The twin were glad to see him okay it seems.

" _ **shiranai" sore ja sumaserarenai**_

 _ **bokura no machi ni hisomu yami no kage**_

"I-I thought we lost you!"Rom replied, nearly burst into tears.

"I'm okay" Beats stared at [Epsilon], as it still tried to hold on its sight from the white light emitted from the sheath. Beats calmed Rom with a pat. Which she embraced happily.

"Anyway, Lets finish this!" Beats took his sheath, which has closed it's extended parts and returned to it's normal state.

"OOOUUU!"The twins agreed strongly.

 _ **sagashi motome mitsukete miseru**_

 _ **dareka no mune no oku no EKURIPUSU**_

The sheath "Leaped" into the air in a circular motion, and landed to it's owners hand as it descends. Beats eyes slowly glowing Pink and Blue like someone with heterochromia.

 _ **kokoro no nai GEEMU ja asu wa mitsukaranai**_

 _ **ude wo nobashi kimi mo HAATO de tsukami tore**_

Rom and Ram was engulfed by white light, next thing we saw was that they had already transformed into their alternate form: which is we known as HDD/Goddess mode with futuristic wings of steel and equipment's which we all known as [Processor Units]. The two stared themselves in pure shock and happiness in matters of seconds.

'T-this form?!"Rom sounds more confident compared to her human form . . .a bit. "N-no way . . . we're CPU's now!".Ram looked at Beats, He smiled."Go"

 _ **Hey Buddy! tobi kome Shining Dreamers**_

 _ **michi naru jikan no sono naka ni**_

Without a second thought, the twins started their counterattack with their new found power.

"Wahoo!" Ram shouted as she fires ice missiles from her staff. Epsilon responded by firing some rockets out of it's shoulder.

"I won't let you hurt Ram!" Rom summons small ice meteors that intercept the missiles.

 _*Boom! Boom! Boom!*_

The result was the rockets exploded, leaving the ice missiles soar quickly to it's said missile pierced it's wings, leaving some holes in it.

 _ **araburu SOURU no MONSUTAA**_

 _ **mugen no SUKIRU de neji fusero**_

Epsilon holds out itself against the rain of attacks from the Lowee twins. Until it decided it's enough! It stepped back and proceed to do it's signature charge attack . . . Again!( **Dammit, I really need to play Neptunia U agai- Ah, crap)**

 _ **Hey Buddy! futari wa Shining Dreamers**_

 _ **shinjiru kimochi ga hiki yoseta**_

"Alright you dummy, it's the final phase!"( **God dammit, this ain't buddy fight**!) Ram started to emit a powerful pink energy from the ground.

"Let's go Ram!"Rom also emit her own energy from the ground.

 _*Ba dump*_ Beats once again felt a burning sensation in his chest as it resonates with the twins sudden energy surge. _"This . . .[S-share energy]?"_ Beats mentally said as he felt a connection to it somehow.

 **kiseki no kizuna wo hanasanai tagai no inochi ga tsukiru made**

 **bokura wa kizuna wo hanasanai**

"FINAL HDD MODE!" Rom and Ram suddenly flashed again, only this time they turned into a pair of staff which resembles a pen.

Beats grabbed them and wield them like a sword."[HDD:WHITE SISTER]!" The three of them shouted in a synchronized voice as Beats charged towards the Epsilon.

 _*Slash**slash*_ Beats performed multiple slashes to the [Epsilon], after a few slashes. He leaped to the air and bat the air with both "Rom and Ram". Firing a large sphere of purple date to the [Epsilon]

And to make a long story shorter; _*Ka-boooom!*_ ( **Masterpiece art, 10/10 would see it again** ) Author, I don't think explosions are art( **Screw you narrator!)**

 **..**

..

.

.

.

A little time skip guys: The group of four are now riding a Boat(Again!) back to Lowee.

"We beat up a S-rank quest! We're the bestest Rom . . ."Ram stopped as she heard no reply from her twin sister, which was something Rom rarely does.

"Rom?" Ram saw Rom facing the ground in guilt, leaning on Beats, who was sleeping with a blue face since he couldn't stand Lastations bad air condition.

 _*Ba-dump ba-dump*_

Out of coincidence, Beats heard the fast heartbeat, he flushed red and woke up."Eh?" This startle the twins.

"Eeeep"Rom shouted in surprise.

Seriously author? we need another one rather than "Eeeep"( **AHHHH, MY EARS!DAMMIT NARATOR!** )

"A-ah, sorry Rom"

"You dummy, you should've pay more attention to your surroundings!" Ram puffed her cheeks and sat at the right, which is the opposite side of Roms position.

"I-I did say I'm sorry"

" . . .Um" Rom seemed nervous as she tighten her hands. Beats seemed to noticed her nervous expression.

"Your nervous, aren't you"( **No shit, Sherlock!** )

"N-no . .I-I'm not nervous-" Beats doesn't buy that crepes . .i mean Crap." It looks obvious from here . . .and-" Beats puts his arms in Roms chest "Besides, your beats said otherwise"

"B-beats?"

'Your heart beats are rather quick and loud, that's one sign how I know your nervous" Oh, god. Is the author seriously recycling "That" feti- I mean, "idea"?

". . . ."Rom seems uncomfortable in this discussion. "I should've force this on you, but . ." Rom looked at Beats."Your not doing anything wrong . . "

"Eh?"Rom was pretty much confused by this.

"Your still pursuing your dreams to be helpful to your sister . . . no, maybe for the whole Lowee might be correct" Beats auto-corrected himself ( **?** )

"T-that's over-exaggerating . .i-i simply wanted Blanc to be proud" Rom was now on the verge of tears.

"And you pretty much done it . . .so-" Beats stand up as the boat "Plot-conveniently" docked in Lowee."-Be proud of yourself. .And about Blanc, I think she'll understand" He stepped outside.

"O-okay" Rom tried her best to calm herself down.

.

.

.

.

"We're back" This time, Beats was the one saying it as the twins were nervous of coming back here. As he opened the gate, the first thing he saw was Blanc rushing towards her sisters, embracing them into a hug.

"S-sis?" Rom was cut out by the shock of . . . seeing her big sister crying? Ram was also surprised by this. But then decided to embrace the hug.

"Well, that resolves stuff for now" Beats silently whispers to himself. "I felt like I should remember this rare event Well, we had to admit this kind of event is kinda rare, so take your camera-*Zerustong!* . . . Okay, never mind.

.

.

.

.

Three hours later, it was 10 at the night. With Blanc still working in her desk, sign some documents and stuff just to get a raise in her shares.

"That's the last paper . ." She tiredly lumped her upper body to the desk. Tch . . .it's been long since the fight with Arfoire . . .I guess I need to go outside sometime" Blanc sighed tiredly.

"A cup of coffee?" Blanc lazily looked up to see a cup of coffee in her desk. She immediately gulped all of it and regretted it for the rest of her as it tasted worse than Sh*t. She spewed out all the "coffee" into the floor.

"DAMMIT!"She was soon envelop in white light, and from the light comes the CPU form of Blanc , [White heart]"WHO THE HELL MAKE THIS COFFEE, HELL MY SISTERS PROBABLY COULD MAKE A BETTER ONE!"Oh the red eyes . .THE RED EYES WHITE HEA-*The narrator nearly got his head chopped by an inch*

"Ah, your wide awake" Beats was . .surprisingly calm about this. The Cpu of Lowee glared at Beats angrily."Oi, your not planning to kill me right?"

"Nope . .not in the slightest" Err . .Beats, why are you smiling?

"Then tell me why you made this Sh*tty coffee?"

"Well . . .i thought as long as I made it with care . .or "Love" in what this book said-" Beats took out a yellow book titled "a beginners cooking manual for households beverage"- it will taste great"

"A-and you believe that Crap?" White heart gripped her axe tightly. A faint blush can be seen in her face.

"W-well, I want to . .well . .er . ."Beats was nervous to begin with, and now it becomes more worse with the red eyed Blanc in front of him with an axe so big: it brings goosebumps just by seeing it's blade.

"Answer me straight to the point, Dammit!"

"I just want to repay your kindness for letting me stay!"

" . . . .what? "White heart was dumb folded.

"I . . .i don't think I deserve this . .Hospitality from you guys . . .i mean, I'm just someone with no memories from an abandoned factory in the forest"

"Even so . . .i have to admit I can't simply let you go for –

"Rom and Ram?" [White heart] simply nodded weakly."Yeah, they talked a lot about you"White heart reverted back to Blanc.

"Now tell me what you did today?" Beats was silent at this.

"Your not gonna deny the stuff I'm saying?"

Blanc sighed" I've been with a certain friend of mine who talks nonsense 24/7"

"And if I decide not to tell you?"He asked curiously.

"I'll kill you on the spot" She lifted her huge hammer.

" _Oh shit, she's serious!"_ Beats felt his spine shivered, even if he doesn't remember fighting her. His Body" seemed to remember something about her.

"So?"

"!" Seems like the fear of her hammer was enough to make Beats lost track of time."I'll tell you then. Lets have a seat somewhere"

"Then lets talk at my personal library"

"Err . .what?"Beats leaned his head in confusion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoa" Beats jaws dropped to the ground as he saw the large shelf filled with countless books. "Wow, I bet people need a century to read all this"

Blanc walked towards a set of chairs and a coffee table, which cause the two to cringe about the Coffee incident. And the two decided not to drink anything.

The two sat down on the chair."Alright, here goes-"

.

.

.

.

'W-what!" Blanc nearly shouted as she heard what happened. "Yeah, no lies here; Those two access "HDD" Mode . .they have metal wings . .improved weaponry. .and they float" Blanc was mentally hiding her joy with her poker face.

"And you said that this Sheath thing was the one that helps them to achieve HDD?"Beats nodded.

"It's strange that HDD can be achieved with the help of humans . . ." Blanc went to a detective pose and think hard about it. "This is unnatural . . .I better ask Histoire about your equipment"

"[Histoire]?"

"Yeah, Shes the oracle of a neighboring nation called "Planeptune". Ever heard of it?"

Beats just shook his head "Nope, not the slightest"

" _Now that I think about it, I never invited "Him" to any of the other three nations during "his" stay"_ Blanc said in her sea of thoughts.

"Is . .something wrong?"

"N-nothing!"Beats decided to shrug it off.

"B-but . .Well, I know this is sudden but-" Blanc took a while to collect her words since she's drowsy as hell, and was a terrible liar. "mind staying in the basilicom as Rom and Rams . .Babysitter?" Blanc desperately said the last part for . . .reasons unknown, and why is she blushing?

( **GOD DAMMIT, LET ME DO THAT INSTEAD OF THIS IMBECILE!)**

But author, Your real.( **NOOOOOO!*was sent to the hospital again for mental disorder and brain damage)**

Beats went silent as his brain tried to process what his new "master" was saying. But being the dense protagonist he was;" O-okay, I . .guess we have a deal now"

Why is Blanc flushing? I swear the authors gonna get mad aga-. .Ah dammit, he got it again."Well then, now that's done-"Before Blanc could fully stand from her chair, Beats raised his hand.

"Errm . .can I have one more request?" Blanc raised an eyebrow."N-no, it's not about money . .i promise"

"You know this isn't a classroom" Blanc face palmed as the way he did it reminds her of a certain purple friend of Rom and Ram. "Yeah, sorry"

"You don't need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong"

"But-" Blanc was pissed by this and summoned her hammer." Dammit, just say the damn word!"

"Er . .since Rom and Ram achieved HDD mode . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Could you consider to reward them with something?"

"Well . .you don't need to ask that . . .i'll certainly reward them since they're my sister"

"well . . .i got one idea in mind to reward them" Beats whispered the said "Idea" in her ears."W-what!"She immediately flushed red "Your not serious, right?"

"Nope" And with that, Beats fled outside.

"Wait-" Beats was nowhere to be seen. " . . .That guy-" Blanc's fist started to shake in pure rage "he better brace himself for a beating of his life!"

.

.

.

.

 **Ouch, what idea were you thinking, Beats? I'm kinda curious too.**

 **But well, I'm going to face the exams again. .so see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. RE 4

**The Neptunia Advent: A certain imaginary beats**

 **RE;4 : The Twins awakening (Part 3: Rewards?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series and references (If any), I only own the storyline and my Oc.**

 **Note:** "Talking"

 **(Authors Bullsh*t)**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Mutter"**_

 _*actions*_

 _ ***SFX or lyrics***_

[Keywords]

For the reviews:

-Raygha Raikouga: . .Kaaay

-Guests: Oh yeah, thaks for pointing out.

 **I'M BACK!And about the last two chapters: I just realized that it end up similar to the Lowee arc in Neptunia V2? And I made Blanc a bit OOC . . . . Please kill me now.**

 **without further ado, Lets proceed to the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Beats POV)**_

After the conversation with Blanc last night, I'm pretty much amused . "This will end well, right?" I sighed before I rested in what is now my room.

.

.

.

.

 _(_ _ **Okay, back to third person respective: Narrator!)**_

Gez author, you don't need to remind me.

The sun shined Lowee quiet early than usual, which was a misfortune for Blanc since she didn't have enough sleep since last chapter, it was rumored that Blancs skin is sensitive to the sun( **What, really?)** don't get your hopes up, it's just rumors.

Blanc stretches herself up and went to her computer to check something.

.

.

.

.

" . . . ." The CPU of Lowee stand up from her chair as her computer turned off, her face was now deep shade of red . . what did she saw before? Hope it's not something 18+ or this would be an M-rate and she'll probably lose her title as "Goddess of Purity/serenity".

.

.

.Why are you staring at me like that?

"Now I need to prepare myself mentally" What? Oh c'mon Blanc. You've beaten giant monsters, save the world and beat the crap out of Arfoire in her final forms like . . . twice already?and survive the harassment of being the only flat chested goddess for a long time. . .

Oh Sh*-

Blanc immediately went angry and punched the air, Her hand pulled me out of the . . . WAIT,HOW THE F*CK DID THIS HAPPEN!

"SAY YOUR LAST PRAYERS, BHEAAAATCH( **?)"**

 **(The narrator however, couldn't speak as his mind was filled with pure terror. So i, the author, must do the freaking narrating. . .i'm cutting your salary narrator)**

"YOU DONE? HARD BREAK!"( **Blanc executed her skill by batting her axe right in the-** ). . . _*Ding*_ ( **sorry guys, I need to do it . .)**

 **(And . . .we can only say that the narrator wasn't the only one that got wreck that day . . .Now excuse me while i have to remove traces of Smosh from Blancs computer and memories . . . and look for that someone who advice Blanc to watch it)**

.

.

.

.

( **Due to "technical issues", we have the old narrator . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do his job from the hospital . . . . . . .we're you expecting something else?)**

Blanc sighed nervously after her rampage. "I hope this will end well" she said as she left her room.

.

.

.

.

"Please wait, Lady Rom and Lady Ram!" A Lowee Spy with a maid uniform ( **?** ) chased after the twins of Lowee. The twins are now running away after they perform a prank that replaced the soap with oil and gunpowder that the scout just realize seconds later after Ram accidentally slipped and casted a fire magic. . . .

And this happened in a daily basis? God, I felt sorry for the maids.

As if their day couldn't go worst, they bumped into Blanc, who was currently walking aimlessly around the corridor. "Wah!"Rom and Ram stopped on their tracks and started to shake in fear.

"What going on?" Blanc put up a stoic face . . . .Oh god, my spines.

"They've pulled a prank by setting the floor on fire using oil and fire magic-" The spy pointed on a unscratched floor tile. . . .wait, wasn't it on fire a minute ago? "-Please do something about this"

"Oh . ."That darken stoic face, M-My spine won't stop shivering!

( **Technical issues again my friend! Be right back!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Phew, sorry about that.

Blanc's hand slowly reached their heads. The twins shivered more as they expected her to do some "Counseling" sessions. However, lady luck seems to be on their side as today would be far beyond what they will expected . . .

Blanc patted them in the head. "Kids are the best when their energetic" . . . .wait, what?

The spy and the twin sisters eyes widen in surprise by this . . .odd reaction from The goddess of Lowee. I mean, C'mon. This is the most ruthless goddess compare to the fo-

"Wanna get your stick split in half?" *Shivers*A . .E…S-Sorry about that .

The spy simply stare at her master in . .a mixed emotion of confusion and awkwardness.

"B-big sis?"Rom wanted to protest, but seeing Blanc at an odd state made Rom stopped. "However, that doesn't mean you should disturb the others doing their work".

"But everyone is now working and we're bored!"Ram was the one who protested first. Blanc looked left and right. "where's Beats when we need him?"

"Um, he said that he wanted to get some air, so he went out . . . .i think he mentioned something about "Jogging"."

"I see" The trio were scarred as Blanc emits a vicious death aura with a stoic face. "In that case-" Blanc took Rom and Ram's hand"-Lets go to that room and play"

Everyone in that room, including Beats who just returned from his outside trip, screamed mentally as they saw Blanc took the twins to a nearby room.

" _EHHHHHHHHH!"_ everyone except Blanc shouted mentally.

Silence filled the air until Beats decide to crack it" . . . .Scout?"

"Oh, you're here . .and I have a name, it's Ryth"

"Okay, So Ryth? Did Blanc just-" Scout nodded.

"She really did it?" Beats mutter under his breath, but Ryth can hear him."Did what?"

"Well, I guess I better explain it to you"

.

.

.

.

Beats told Ryth about last night, which caused Ryth to look shocked "Really? Our CPU candidates has become true Goddess like Lady Blanc?"

"I . . .guess so, and we pretty much decided that this is their reward. . . ."Ryth massage her forehead. "Lets go tell the staffs about this, they would freak out if they don't know the truth"

"Nope-" Ryth perked up in surprise" Ill entrust you with that mission"

"W-what? W-why?"

"Look, before you could argue. I need to tell you this-" Beats open up his phone with some sticky notes attached inside the screen .

"T-this is-" Ryth stared in shock"-Quest papers". "Yeah, it's for Lowees shares . .i learned that fact from the clerk yesterday" Ryth was now arguing with herself. "I understand . . . be careful there"

"Roger that" Beats left the room after the two salute toward each other.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, to the "Play room" as what Blanc would called ( **Theres the sign in the door dammit!).** Blanc was now humming happily with flowers popping out of her brains, with a face so happy, so cute, so . . . . Awkward, that the author was in the same hospital room because of diabetes.

"Your lovely drawings are getting better, Rom" Blanc smiled innocently, which caused the twins to stare at her weirdly. "R-ram, w-what h-h-happened to Blanc?" Rom whispered as Blanc was reading a novel.

"I-i-I don't know Rom"

""I-its scar-*Yawn* . ." Rom yawned softly, but loud enough to be heard by Blanc. "Your tired?" Rom tried her best to hid her blushing face with her hands. "Kids needs their rest, so-" Blanc carried Rom and Ram to their room and gently laid them on bed .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author, you can stop fantasizing now( **Dammit!** )

After tucking the two with a blue blanket, Blanc proceed to rest herself in the side of the bed, while hugging Rom, who was now a sandwich between Blanc and Ram. "Have a good rest you two"

Rom and Ram were dumbstruck by this that they almost didn't sleep. That's until they gave in to tiredness and close their eyes.

.

.

.

.

"This is so wrong!" Rom shouted while holding her teary eyes, since they just woke up. "Big sis isn't suppose to act like that . . .I wanted her to be normal again!" What did she just said?

"I know-" Ram shushed her twin by putting a finger in her lips "That's why well pull more pranks, she'll be angry eventually. Right?"

"But-" Ram pulled Rom before she could protest.

"C'mon Rom, Lets go!"

"Ah, wait!"

.

.

.

.

Rom and Ram are now starring at the hallway from a turnaround with a rope on their hand."There she is" Rom said, Ram prepared herself to pull the rope.

"Whats this?"Blanc turned to the wall to see ropes hanging to the walls.

"Now!" Rom shouted, Ram pulled the rope-

* _Splash*_

The rope pulled a bucket full of water, and it fell atop of Blanc, who was now soaked wet."Ahahahaha!"Rom and Ram giggled at their now soaked sister. The next thing Blanc do, However, will again shock the hell out of thm.

" . . . . . .I was going to take a bath though, but this saved the time and effort to do so" Blanc said in a monotone voice as she casually walked away, possibly to her room for spare clothes.

" . . . . ."Rom and Ram were staring at the bucket in confusion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the icy plains land near Lowee . .

"[Crescent combination]!"

"Nuuuuraaaaaah!" The whale hummed in the highest pitch it could do as it went down by Beats attack. . . .do whales even shout like that?

"three down, two to go!" Beats continued to run as he search around for more whale monsters.

.

.

.

.

"Ram . . .stop it, we should've read the books here!" Rom warned Ram softly as they searched to a secret room behind Blancs bookshelf . . . . How the hell did they found it?

"Just . . . .a bit . .more" Ram struggles to reach out a book from the room. "Gotch- Whaaa! Ram managed to take the book, but with the consequence of losing her balance and the room starts to crumble.

"I got the book Rom!" Ram ran out of the passage and returned the shelf to it's normal position."Now, lets go to the next prank"

.

.

.

.

.

"Um . . .Ram"

"Yeah?"

"are we . . really doing this?"

'Well, of course we're doing it. We will prank our dummy big sis until she snaps" . . .This . . .would end well . .right?

"O-okay . .l-lets start reading" Rom said as they opened the book "a thousand and one Plumbers" . . .

.

.

.

.

Blanc walked thought the hallway yet again after she discussed about a new achievement for her console: it involves about the fact that Lowee is the only nation that maintains the culture to use cartridge instead of disks in their console. Blanc couldn't be more proud to maintain this, and the author doesn't know why . . . . And if that is not a surprise for her, fate has prepared her more "Gifts".

"Hmm, the play room seems rather quiet than usual?" Blanc curiously opened the door . . .

"Hahahaha, Your too late! The antagonist said as he explode along with his factory" We can see( **?** ) Beats holding on a book while dramatizing scene of some maniac exploding into dust in a third person view like what I'm doing.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" But instead of a climatic screech it's more like the roar of a mating dinosaur reaching their climax. . .

.

.

.

why are you staring at me like that?

The twins laughed their ass before continuing their storytelling session. "The prince walked away with Princess in his gentle arms-"

" _I-isn't that my novel 3 months ago!"_ Blanc flushed as she realized it.

"Are you okay, my dear Princess" Ram tries her best to emphasize the Prince role by voice acting as manly as possible . . . . . .which end up cute rather than well . . .alluring( **Whut?** ) At this rate, the readers will probably tell us that the protagonist of the novel is a Hide**** rip-off.

"The princess puffed her cheeks in embarrassment and –"

" _Not that scene"_ Why is Blanc blushing very red? Is it almost her favorite scene

"Urusai urusai urusai, Bakabakabaka!"( **WHAT? A TSUNDERE ROM? WHY U DO THIS TO ME!)** As much as the author wanted to say How cheesy Blancs novel is, He cant help but rate that scene 9/10 in the background. Extra points for Roms spectacular voice acting . . .man, she did fill that princess role perfectly.

Maybe this is what to expect from the awesome twins of Lowee **(ROM, RAM, DON'T CHANGE THE SCRIPT TOO!).**

.

.

.

.

They could do so much.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, i have doubts now.

.

.

.

So, after the play. Rom and Ram barricade themselves in their room after what happened before.

 _*A few minutes ago*_

" _You guys are getting better with dramatizing the words" She patted the twins and glared at Beats like a hungry predator. Rom and Ram was dumbstruck to see Blancs anger mode. "As for you-"_

" _A, err. What" Beats was now confused._

" _Come with me for a second"_

 _And then he realize what she meant "No"_

 _And with that, Blanc went HDD and dragged Poor beats outside the room, Leaving the shocked twins to sigh in defeat while we heard the scream of terrorized Beats._

"FEEL THE ATTACK THAT CAN BREAK THE CPU'S! _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"What should we do Ram!" Rom was now holding her tears, its been a day since the reading incident. And the twins felt really bad for Beats to take out the punishment for them.

But Beats, being the nice guy he is, says it's okay and continue to do their activities. And:"Well, keep going to make an angry Blanc . .I know you two are the bestest in Lowee right?"

Driven by this rather cheesy, but effective motivation speech, the twins decide to prepare their next griefi- I mean, Pranks

.

.

.

.

Blanc was sitting in the dining table, half-lifeless as she seems to daze of in the chair. We can practically say that from her sound "Uuuuuuhhh, whats this feeling of mixed pleasure and guilt" . . .i . .can't answer that, How about you guys? Wanna help her? Leave your answer in the Reviews.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, Rom and Ram are preparing for their next masterpiece prank . . This one involves a recipe that Beats given to them. . .since when are you into cooking Beats?

"Okay Rom, the tea is set" Rom mixed the tea . . . .oh god, it smells good even from here. "Next, we need to put on some . . .salt" Yeah, we need- Wait, what? Salt?

This will not end well will it?

.

.

.

.

The twins giggled happily as they prepared for their next prank.

"Big sis!" Rom and Ram shouted in a sync, which caused the lifeless body of Blanc to sprang in life( **?)** and replied" Ah, it's you two . .is something the matter?"

"We bought you some cookies" Ram handed Blanc a cookie from the plate she Blanc accept without a single hesitation."Thank you, Ram" And she took a bite . .

* _Crunch*_

1 seconds

.

.

2 seconds

.

.

3 seconds

Yup that long was all it took for Blanc to resist herself from puking the "Salty" cookies from her mouth."I-it taste . .i-interesting" Blanc tried her best to spout out the words.

"Y-your okay Big sis-" Rom offered a glass of tea, which smells . . Heavenly in Verts dictionary ( **?** ) that we can smell it from our seats at home . .even if this is from a fictional tea.

"T-thanks Rom"Blanc patted Rom and gulped the tea in one go.

 _*Prang*(_ _ **Whoops, that's my baseball)**_

" _son of a-"_ Blanc was now doing harder than ever to NOT puke the amount of saltiness food on her mouth. . . .

"So . .how was it Big sister Blanc?" Rom said with the most innocent face she can make. . .

( **AAAAAHHHHH!WHERE'S THE POKE'BALL WHEN I NEED IT!)** After sending the author once again to the hospital, lets move on:

"I-it . .smells good and . ..taste . .good" In Blancs mind however, she struggles more harder than when she beats beat monsters for quests.

.

.

.

.

.

Its been nearly a week since the day Blanc undergo an unusual change of personality around Rom and Ram. Worries intensifies with each passing day as Blanc became less angrier.

"Ram . . ."

"Yeah"

"I've been thinking for a while now" The pink twin of Lowee raised a confusion mark in her head."What if big sis-"The next few words widen Rams eyes in surprise"-doesn't care about us anymore"

"Huh . .what do you mean, Rom?"

"Big sis . . . .she always scold us when we disturb the others work . .." Rom shifted uncomfortably, tightening her fist as she remember the days when Blanc would scold them for burning the whole library in a matter of hours( **?** )

". . .and I thought she scolded us for our own good" . ..*Sniff* HEY, who put the garlics here!

"B-but now that she's not even doing that . . ."The next sentence was bought in tears. "I'm sure She doesn't even care about us anymore because all we do is pulling irresponsible pranks!"( ***Sniff* shet . .I'm cry-, narrator, what the fak!)** Rom burst into tears and cried loudly.

"T-that must not be it" Ram tries to comfort Rom, but deep down her tiny heart, we know that she does this because shes denying the fact."But . . .But".

"Th-there must be another reason for her acting, right?"

"But . . " At this point though, Ram has lost it and burst into tears with her twin sister. "HWEEEEEEE" **(SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"Blanc burst out of her room with a loud Bang from her door . . .RIP door, you shall be missed.( **NOOO, MY BUDGETS!)** Seriously author . .

"HWWAAAA!BLANC DOESN'T CARE ABOUT US ANYMORE!" Blanc starts to feel bad about this idea.I-it's not tru-"

"HWAAAAA!"( **FUUUUUU!)** Author, WTF!

"I'M DEAD SERIOUS, THAT FACT ISN'T TRUE!"

"Eh?" The two wiped their teary eyes and stared at Blanc confusingly. "I-if so . .*sob* . .why-"

"I owe you two more than an apology for that day . .i lectured you two too hard-"Blanc continued with a small sign of tear forming in her eyes.

"E-every night . .I-I could not stop . .r-regretting myself*sniff* . .i . .i shouldn't have . .*sob* . .done that" Did Blanc just . .broke down?

"Blanc . . ." The two looked down as they remembered the pain, agony and regrets they went through that day. . . . " . .All I bring is only anger and boredom to you two . . " Wait what?

"I . . .i don't really deserve to be your big sis-"

The twins interject with her "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"with a large amount of willpower, the twins shouted out to their sister. This shocked Blanc as this is the first time she witness them intercept her. And was even more surprised as the two hugged Blanc to comfort her.

"Y-you're the . .*sniff* best big sister . . we can ever have" Ram says with tear soaking eyes.

"so P-please . .*sniff* don't say that . . .i . .want Blanc as my Big sister more than anyone else!" Rom shouted bravely, which surprised the other two sisters of lowee as it is not normal for Rom to be a brave lad and speak her true feelings.

.

.

.

Shet, she emphasize her last sentence very well . . .The author is now cheering for her from the hospital.

" . .really?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah!" an energetic, warm answer entered Blancs ears.

Blanc was touched beyond what she can comprehend as she breaks down into more tears and hugged them.

" . . .thank you" Blanc whispered softly to the twins as she embrace them in a hug.

.

.

.

.

Beats: **Yaaay, happy ending**

 **Wait, were not done yet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anyway Big sis-"

"Yeah?" Blanc backed a bit to face Rom."Who planned this idea anyway?"

"I'm back!"Beats entered the hallway with some bandages still attached to his stomach. "Beats was the one who planned this . . ."Blancs eye immediately turned red in rage.

"Remember the deal?"a flash of light surrounded Blanc.

"Ah . .crap" and as if its not enough, his sheath flashed. Transforming the candidates as well . ."What the- They transformed at will?"Beats is definitely screwed at this rate, but still decides to run for his life as the Lowee sister is on this tail with glowing weapons armed and ready.

"I should've stayed at the hospital!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE AGAINST THE BESTEST OF LOWEE!"

.

.

.

.

 **And that's a wrap guys, sorry that it took a long time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Now excuse me while we pay our hospital bills .Until next time guys!**

 **Flame-lord:Out**


	5. RE: 5

**The Neptunia Advent: A certain imaginary beats**

 **RE;5 : Wake up, Blanc!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series and references (If any), I only own the storyline and my Oc.**

 **Note:** "Talking"

 **(Authors Bullsh*t)**

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Mutter"_**

 _*actions*_

 ** _*SFX or lyrics*_**

[Keywords]

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Yeah, thats all. Lets move on to the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

In one place called the Lowee Basilicom ,our Goddess of Purity( **Although we doubt that title)**. Blanc is looking rather . . . . tired than usual as she constantly sighed and her twin sisters could tell that from the slight decrease of their source: the share energy, that Blanc emits.

Man, What a unique way to use your power there Goddess.

"Whats wrong with Big sis, Ram?" Rom asked.

"I . .don't know Rom"

 _*Knock knock*_

 ** _(Beats POV)_**

 _Knock knock*_

'I'll take it" I opened the main bassilicom door to find two girls walked inside rather worriedly.

The first one seems to be older than me from her height: she has purple/pink hair with dark purple eyes, she wears a purple sailor/Japanese school uniform with a choker and a yellow scarf in it.

The second girl is wearing black dress with a grey circle in the chest area, matching her hair which was tied in short twin pigtails. . .but whats with these two wearing chokers?

"Ah, you two have arrived" I see Lady Blanc step out to greet these two guest. As I let the door close and leave for my short break, a small amount of curiosity makes me decide to do a short eye contact with those two . .

"Jiiiiiii"( **That's not how you do it, you little-)** The two seems to realize it and we make an eye contact.

 _Ba-dump_

T-this is-?

"Oh, who's this guy?" The girl in black asked, keeping her cool while hiding her blush. "Um . .I'm just a gate guardian, nothing more" I replied.

'Oh . .i see" Blanc glared at me, but shoved that aside rather quickly. "Now, shall we?" Blanc lead the two to one of her private quarter . . . .Wait, who's the smaller girl in the purple girl's back? is she a intruder? Alarmed by this fact, I grabbed her hoodie jacket as the older purple girl closed the door.

"Hey, What your deal? "She sprouts angrily as she flings around in the air. "ohh, My poor little Nep neck" Whats with this girl? I released my grip seconds later.

"Your rather suspicious,and I'm just doing my job "Well, everyone does this if they face suspicious people, right? ( **NOT TO THAT EXTENT, Idiot!)**

"And what kind of job involves choking people?"She protests

"Gate guarding?" Neptune smacked her own face."Look busters, I'm here to take care of my sister, so can you please let little Nep here through" I sighed at the amount of sparkles that emits out of her.

"And why should I do it?"

"Because if you don't-" She summoned a katana from thin air"-I'll Nep you up until you do" I gulped confusingly and think about her offer.

 ** _(Meanwhile, inside the private Room)_**

The two guests of Purple and Black sit down with the former stare at Blanc confusingly and the latter looked rather excited.

"You two know the reason why I called,right?" Blanc asked in a rather pissed tone.

"Um . . .i-I don't really get it" The girl in purple said tiredly, and confused. "Seriously Nepgear?"The girl in black raised an eyebrow.

"You know me Uni, it's partly Neptunes fault" The girl in black sighed in defeat, knowing what her friend meant. "She never changes" Blanc sighed weakly, and returned to her serious state.

"I think it's fair to ask you two again-" Blanc coughed"- theres something we, as the Goddess are lacking in"

"Eh!?"The two screeched in surprised.

"Something everyone here, even I lack that stuff" Blanc huffed in annoyance, the two sat still out of curiosity, wondering what are they lacking on.

"And that thing we all lack here-"

 _*Ba-dump*_ The moment of truth is here guys!

"-IS TITS!" Blanc raised her voice and her fist into the air, emphasizing her determination on . . . .whatever she's planning.

.

.

.

.

2 moments of silence

.

.

.

4 seconds of silence ( **BE CONSISTENt NARRATOR!)**.

"T-tits?" The two were bewildered by the answer, while Blanc's fist was shaking, holding whatever rage she has inside her.

"That's right-"Blanc draws a remote out of her sleeves and a projection of a slide appear, which mostly contains some jibber-jabbers about "Bigger is better" and some graph in every format exists.

"-cup size, chest measurement. . ..as proof, we have this slide provide us detailed information about the amount of share consistency in each nation based on their cup siz-" ( **DAAAAAAMN, SON!)**

"W-WAIT JUST A GOODNESS MINUTE!"Oh god, Nepgear.

"Yes Nepgear?"

"Even if Ti- err, chest size are related to shares . . .w-why am I actually here for?" THE HELL, NEPGEAR?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY YOU'RE HERE?!" Uni screams from her side, yeah 1 points for Uni!( **Author barricades himself for incoming Nepgear fans rampage)**

"You don't get it, don't you Nepgear?"Blancs hand was now shaking more out of pure anger."It's true that yours are big in size". . . .

EEEEEEH, THAT STARE AGAIN!( **Sorry guys, this is a routine now . .*sighed*)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

S-sorry guys, moving on.

"But in comparison on your sister-"Something just snapped from Blancs hand . ..was it her cracking some bones?

"SHE HAS THAT DAMN HIGH GROWTH RATE-"

"EEEEEHHHH!" Nepgear was dumbstruck.

"DESPITE THAT SMALL BODY AND LARGE HEART!"Blanc stomped the ground to flush out her frustration.

" . .T-that's . .true" Uni stared lifelessly at Nepgear, who's now acting like a detective with that detective thinking pose.

"IMAGINE IF YOUR SISTER WAS THE CAUSE OF PLANEPTUNES PRESERVED SHARE RANK AT AN AVERAGE SCORE?" Hold on, let me see the share chart for a second:

Planeptune: 24%

Lastation: 26%

Leanbox: 30%

Lowee: 20%

. . . .She might be right!( **do you even know the average share of a nation?!) . .** Um, no( **THEN SHUT UP!)**

"T-that's-"Nepgear is lost in her own land of seriousness guys.

"E-even so-" Uni cuts in"-We're still candidates, I mean. We still have time for growing and develop our bodies"Wrong wire, Uni.

Incoming critical in 3. . .

Blanc took a deep breath . .

2 . . .

Uni shivers at Blancs current state of rage

1 . . .shits gonna be real, guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, wheres the-

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FACT FROM A CPU CANDIDATE WHO'S BUST SIZE IS MUCH SMALLER THAN HER SISTER!"( **OWWWHHHH*TEWTEWTEWTEW**MLG AIRHORN INTENSIFIES**SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY**GGWP AYY LMAO!**AWAKWKWK**TROLOLOL**GET SHREKT M8!**HOLYSH*T*** )

There goes a critical hit to Uni's pride as the truth struck her like a wrecking ball, she was knocked to the ground, lying motionless at the cold floor that greets her skin.

"U-UNI CHAN!"Nepgear rush to Uni's aid.

Blanc relaxed her muscles. "As a Goddess, this is one of the things called fate that can't be avoided, but it is also vitally important to think ways to obtain more shares-" whats with Blancs . . .slightly twitched face( **What?)**?

"So, Nepgear"

"Eh-"Nepgear was forced to stare at Blanc as her cheeks are being cupped by tight, yet alluring hands . .

"Tell me one way to increase chest size instantly" Tints of red starts to appear on Blanc cheek . .. *sigh* and she's the god of purity they say?

'The Goodness?"Nepgear backed away at Blanc sudden change of . . . personality? well, anyone no matter their behavior and amount of mental training they had will probably back away when someone changes their attitude instantly, right?

"Whats Neptunes secret on growing that much? A diet? A daily activity?-" While Blanc tries to squeeze information from Nepgear. While this happens , Uni is desperately trying to stand up with a small puddle of blood formed in her face due to the critical hit she got from the older Goddess. . .what is she writing?

"I don't pry". . . . . .what the heck?

And also a small creak from the door-

"Please Nepgear, Tell me-"I, the narrator, was cut out by Blancs desperation for tits.

"B-but, I-" Blanc cut her mid-sentence.

"I HAVE MY DIGNITY AND PRIDE AS AN OLDER SISTER HANGING IN THE BALANCE-"

 _*Swoop*_

She stopped as someone released her grip on Nepgear with one move.

"I think the current you is better, you just don't get one thing right" That someone was now patting her sister, comforting her from the grab from Blanc.

"N. . .NEPTUNE!" Blanc gritted her teeth as ONE of the few person she didn't want to meet at this state . .appeared.

"B-big sis!" Nepgear shouts in surprise.

"Wait, so she's really her sister . . .But a big sis . . "Beats brain fried as he tries his best to comprehend the logic behind the purple twins . . .Lets be honest: those who just met Neptune and Nepgear would probably be confused by the fact that the smaller and childish Neptune is the older sister of the mature and taller Nepgear.

"HEY NARRATOR THAT TOPICS OFF LIMITS!"Geez, sorry Neptune.

"Probably from their confidence and experience of living "Beats muttered the only thing that make sense for their case.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, NEPTUNE?!"

"Fufufu, with my awesome ninja skills, I sneakily followed Nepgear-" She then pointed on Beats. "BUT THEN THIS BUSTER GRABBED ME AND STOPPED ME ON MY TRACKS!MY AWESOME NEP-PLANS COULD'VE GONE SMOOTHLY IF HE DOESN'T EXIST HERE" Ouch, hold on your track Beats.

"Oi, I'm just doing my job" Beats replied while treating Uni with some med-kit he bought from nowhere.

"Hey, I thought you said you're a gate guardian"

"That doesn't excuse me for not able to bring one just in case"

"Whatever-"Neptune went to her cheery face all of a sudden. "-and Blanc, honey~-" Neptune leaped towards angry Blanc . . .whats with that speech, Neptune? "Your so cold talking about me like that~" Using the sentence as a distraction, Neptunes small hands swiftly envelopes Blanc into a hug and creeps to her flat chest( **Narrator, please think of a way to reduce the hospital bills. We're already late thanks to that)**

"THE HELL YOUR DOING NEPTUNE!" Blanc tries to shake of Neptune. Oh thank god she didn't listen to it.

"But I'm seriously think this size is perfect for you~" . . . . .Oi, Beats Your nose is bleeding.

The blood fell to Uni's forehead and woke her up. And since the two were like a few inches to skin contact because Beats is busy wiping off the blood on the concrete floor.

 _*Psshhhh*_

Uni blush _-_ ( **OH SHI-, MY SOUP)** The hell author?!

"KYAAAA!"Uni punches Beats in the face, and blasted him upwards using her rifle that she summons out of nowhere. . .

 _*IMMA FIRI'N MAH LASER!PEEEEEEWWWW!*_ ( **DAMMIT NARRATOR!)**

 **"AAAAHHH!"** Beats lets out a growl of pain as he pierced the Basilicom roof and fell to the hard, concrete floor. "Ow . . ." He groans while his healed guest pretty much hugged herself with a mass amount of redness in her face.

Back to Blanc and Neptune: The latter is now pretty much dominating the former while providing some "confidence" boost for the former.

"I******* *******" Yup, censoring those sentence since it might change the rating of this fic to M-rate. "You can thank me for the service, Perverts" she winked towards the readers . . . . .*Face palm intensely* dammit.

Meanwhile Uni is hiding her embarrassment with Nepgear when they see what their . . . seniors ( **Huh?)** . . . are practically doing.

"S-STOP IT!" Blanc angrily warned.

"Aw c'mon Blanc, I'm sure your fine once you can figure out a way to win with those small jugs of chest" That last sentence triggered Blanc into a state of rage.

She gritted her teeth"GET OFF ME,YOU PERVERTED LEECH" Blanc roared as she slams her hammer to the ground, wait, that swearing wasn't on the script?

'NEPU!"

"I'm okay with this size?" Blanc stares at Neptune and Nepgear full of rage and . . . .pain as tears flow out of her eyes.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR SYMPATHY, I WANT BREAST THAT COULD BE CUPPED TOGETHER WHEN I EMBRACE IT WITH MY TWO HANDS, ONE THAT COULD RIVAL EVEN VERTS!" Gasps can be heard from the others inside the room.

Except Uni who's trying to recover from the shock and Beats, whose now holding his chest as jolts of pain surges from his head and stomach . . .You okay man?

 _*Ba-dump_ *

" _W-what's . . . Happening to me"_ Beats felt his vision pulled into the theater once again, no longer in control.

Outside, Beats iris turned pink and blue. His arms tightened into a fist, shaking in anger. Following his eyes, a patch of his hair change itself from black to crimson red near his forehead.

"You guys have no idea-" Blanc kneel all four in the ground with tear stained eyes."- those lukewarm smiles I got from people every day, the pressure I got from my sisters who are this close to me-" The latter sentence has given the other Goddess an image of their own:

 _"Blanc, I've grown bigger" Rom cheerfully told Blanc_

 _"We're going to be equals soon, Big sis!" Blanc smiled at the two, but behind that happy demeanor was a scarred Blanc that mentally cried as she thought of the future where Rom and Ram has surpassed Blanc in size._

"WE'RE SORRY BLANC!"Neptune rushed to her fallen ally. "THE GOODNESS? W-WE DIDN'T KNOW YOUR SUFFERING WAS THAT FAR" Nepgear followed her sisters.

"-I . . .don't want to face those pitiful stares from others"a worried sensation filled the room with silence.

"As a Goddess, I can't hold the pain of defeat because of one fact" The others stare worriedly at Blanc, Except Beats who's still gripping his own hands tightly.

"Your-"Uni struggles to stand up from her position"-the Goddess of the oldest nation, what else do you need to pursue?"

"Eh?"Blanc looked up to Uni.

"Uuugh!"Beats fell to the ground with a thud.

"H-hey, you okay?"Uni poked Beats as he stands up with tightened fist and was wearing a disappointed face full of rage( **What?** ).

"THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, BLANC!"Beats outburst shook the Basilicom itself. His eyes shone darkly.

"NEPU!"Neptune stares at shock as Beats undergoes a full 180 degree change of phase.

"W-what the goodness!"

"H-hey!"

"B-beats"

"w-why . . . ."Tears and . . .B-blood flowed out of his eyes out of pure sadness as he kneel all four like Blanc, smashing the ground with his hands. Blanc cannot help but felt herself facing confusion, anger and sadness altogether in one place called her heart as she stared at his condition.

"why bother such things . . . ."He gritted his teeth and –"WHEN YOUR ALREADY GREAT ON YOUR OWN!"

"W-what?" Blanc was staring at Beats in surprised by the sudden change of behavior.

"YOU'RE A GODDESS, YOU HAVE TWIN SISTERS, YOU HAVE FRIENDS, YOU-"Beats hold out his heart like he's having a heart attack"-have . .many things i can't have . ." Oh, that stare of sadness in his eyes.

". . . ."all those worried stares changed to Beats. "and . . .that one thing that inspire me to live on-" Blanc was confused beyond comprehension, that one thing?

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN-"

"YOU HAVE THAT LARGE HEART THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF!" Blanc froze in place.

"every time you work . . . .you write on your novels . . .or do stuffs . . .you never mind of those who distracts you and kept going.-" Beats slammed the floor once again, leaving a small crater in it.

"NEPU! he knows Blancs daily activity-" Neptune, not now.

"SO WHY, BLANC. WHY THIS?"

'Because it meant . . .a higher status" Blanc was starting to shake uncontrollably. As if fear had replaced her anger and frustration.

"SO WHAT IF THEY DID" Uni cut of Blanc with another outburst of her own. "IT MIGHT BE TRUE THAT BIGGER BREAST HAVE HIGHER STATUS, BUT EVEN SO-"That tearful eyes full of determination caught "Beats" attention

"Uni . . ."Blanc stared at the angry candidate.

"SOMEONE LIKE ME: WHO HAS SMALLER . . . ._"Uni pauses for a moment to collect her breath"-OR PROBABLY DOESN'T HAVE ONE IS STILL A GODDESS CANDIDATE AND THAT'S ALREADY ENOUGH FOR ME!"( **OWWWWWWWWWH,*MLG AIRHORN**SICKBURN**COMEBACK IS REALM8s**#JOHNCENA**tetereteeeet!tetereteeeet!**GGWP AYYLMAO**2BRAVE4ME**#WHUTANIME(?)**#BESTWAIFU*) (WHATS WITH THESE RANDOM COMMENTS?!)**

". . . . ."Blanc was silenced by the amount of shame she bought to herself.

"WHATS GREAT ABOUT LARGE SIZE BREAST, IT DOESN'T HAVE BENEFITS AT ALL IN MY OPINION" . . .I have to agree with that Uni.

'T-that's-" Blanc being the smart on the group, thought about Uni's sentence. It was true that, everyone, even the CPU's would thought of discarding any types of stuff that will limit themselves. Physically or mentally.

"Tell me Blanc-" Beats calmed himself down. "IF YOU HAVE BIGGER BREAST-"

" **WILL EVERYONE BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!"**

"!"Blanc was shocked to see Bea- No, someone else's shadow behind him: This illusion of his was wearing the exact uniform as him, but his hair wasn't in a ponytail, but a spikey black hair.

"NEPU!W-whos that other guy? A phantom!" Neptune frightened as she saw the shadow of someone.

Beats left the room with the door slammed hard.

.

.

.

.

It's been around 5 hours since the big fight( **?** ), The three other goddess and candidates has already waved their goodbyes after calming down a desperate and disappointed Blanc.

". . . . ."Blanc froze herself in bed, covering herself with a bear blanket-, Wait . . is that pedobear?". . . . ."More silence from her as she thought of the outburst from Beats.

 _"Will everyone be happy about it?"_

"Ngh-"She shuffles herself uncomfortably"- . . . he's right, whats the point of this mess up thoughts. . .it's just my own ego showing up" Blanc tiredly walked towards the window, seeing the city of Lowee shine brightly in her eyes.

"I . . .must be disappointing you now-" Blanc held a silver necklace, with the picture of Blanc, Rom, Ram, and someone smiling in a summer meadow.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _*Cirp cirp cirp*_

Birds flew across the sky, chirping to the sky as if it was trying to wake everyone up.

". . . ."Blanc yawned and stretched herself up, "So todays the damned ceremony again"

Blanc went downstairs to make herself breakfast, only to see a warm milk and cookies in the table with a folded note underneath the plate. Blanc took the note before eating:

 _We went out earlier to do quests, so eat and go without us_.

Beside the note was a scribble of Blanc, smiling innocently to Rom and Ram. a simple , yet meaningful drawing. That's one reason why Blanc enjoys their drawing hobbies, they're mostly full of meanings and it emphasize their feelings well.

Even though at the end they always scribble in some important documents, which pretty much pissed Blanc off.

"Thanks . . You two" Blanc let a small smile out her face and ate those cookies and milk hesitantly after that incident two days ago. "They didn't add too much salt, right?" I hope not Blanc.

.

.

.

.

The phrase everyone left yesterday was still sticking In Blancs head, echoing in her head each steps she took.

 _"I'm sure you can find a way with those small jugs of your!"_

"AAHHH!FINE! I will win the audience with my own way!"With the new determination she has, the Goddess soars forth to Planeptune.

"That idiot, Neptune" she cursed under her breath.

.

.

.

.

.

Blanc immediately de-transformed as she land on Planeptunes Basilicom balcony, and was greeted by three of her friends. Two of them which were not really in a good relation for reasons we as Blancs fans already know.( **Wait, you're a fan of Blanc?** **respects for you mate!)**

"Hey-a, Blanc!-"Neptune happily leaped towards Blanc, which was replied with a cold stare that shivers Neptune to her core. "O-o-owwwh, stranger danger" Neptune back away to give more personal space to Blanc.

"Ah, Hello there Blanc-" Blanc twitches her eyebrows as she heard the voice from someone she hated the most out of her group. Now, lets welcome Goddess Green heart with opened arms!

 **(*Clapclapclap**BREASTWIFUEEVAH!**DATBEWBS!**SOSMEXY!**MARRYME!*)(Okay, that last one was ridiculous!where do we get these comments from anyway?)**

"-coming last as usual?" Vert huffed her large chest, which successfully annoyed Blanc like hell. However, the Goddess of Lowee wasn't flinched even in the slightest . . . . Physically, so we can say she's mentally setting her time-bomb.

"Yeah, stuffs happened and I ended up late on schedule, Vert" She went inside the Basilicom with a small smile that was hidden from the two. Inside, Blanc was greeted by the Black CPU of Lastation herself, Nowar- I mean, Noire.( **THAT . . .was so close man!)**

"Ah, so you came Blanc" Blanc however ignored the black-hair and went on.

"I've heard that you fight off with a Basilicom staff of yours?" Blanc stopped on her tracks."Hm? who told you that information?"

"Uni explained it all, so I pretty much wanted to ask how it feels like to lose one faithful servant?". Blanc huffed tiredly with her hair shading her face, holding her anger from the tone her rival gives a rather . . . bad impression.

"That's a rather iffy question coming from the goddess with no friends" **(OOOOOOOOOOHHH, SICK BUUURNS!. . . ..wait, where's the other comments?)** Apparently there's no other classy comments here so we pretty much stop it. **(Darn it)**

Said Loner Hear- I mean, Goddess with no friends huffed and puffed her cheeks in reply. "I-I have friends! W-we'll see them at the meet and greet session later!" Blanc mentally chuckled at herself, seems like she's enjoying teasing her rival.

"I'm looking forward to meet them, Loner heart" Another groan of anger from the goddess of Lastation as Blanc walked away casually without the slightest care of the world.

.

.

.

.

It was time for the meet and greet session, where people all over Gamindustri can coat their eyes with sugars ( **?** ) as they can see their Goddess in person greet their citizens from Planeptune because seeing them other than this event is a very rare thing in Gamindustri, even for business meetings it was considered as lucky as winning a rigged lottery.

While the other Goddess, fully dressed with their respective color( **Just remember the anime)** , were already at the Balcony waving and greeted their followers, Blanc was still in the corridor shaking deep down to her core as she felt the heavy pressure from her past years' experience.

Blanc was nervous about this, very nervous as hell. No way can she stand another stare of pity from those people who beliefs in the other goddess, the pressure was too heavy for her. She's tired of all that. Maybe retreating is an option . . .

.

.

.

.

No, HELL NO!No way in Celestia nor Gamindustri will she let her pride as the Goddess of Lowee get tarnished by those people, people have their rights to scam her, dislike her, and even pretend to like her and back stab her at the end. But that will not stop HER from answering those who ACTUALLY wanted to meet her.

Besides, she has more GUILT for that one man who woke her than her FEAR of the whole Gamindustri discriminate her forever.

With no more fear and hesitation enslaving her, The Goddess of Lowee ran to the Balcony and waved to the citizens following the other goddess surprised reaction to see Blanc.

But . . .

"LADY PURPLE HEART, GOOD LUCK!"

"NOIRE-SAMA, NOTICE ME!"

"LADY GREEN HEART, YOU'RE AS GLORIOUS AS EVER!"

And no sign of a single word supporting Blanc in the slightest. Blanc searched everyone, but no one seems to even look at her.

Slowly,she starts to waver as despair slowly creep back to her now distressed heart, which can be physically seen as she starts to lower her hand slowly, worries paint her face, and this gets even worst as the other two goddess chuckles darkly.

Blanc was this close to total defeat as she close her eyes waiting for the reply of the people, However-

 _"Sometimes, all you need is a little push"_

That sentence? That one sentence that just echoed in Blancs mind, it was brief. But the warmness of the sound still remains, lighting the darkness in her heart.

With the last of her bravery, she shouts. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ALL, DAMMIT!"

.

.

.

.

Only gasps and mutter replied to he-

"EVERYONE, IT'S LADY BLANC!" Blanc looked forward in surprise as she heard that one person she didn't expect to see waved for her from the forest behind the audience field ( **Whatever it's supposed to be called)** which was followed by a crowd of people behind him waving and cheering for Blanc.

All of her fear, sadness, and anxiety was flushed up by the wind as she was greeted by. . In fact: THE whole Lowee citizens . . . based on the scanner we put in the building **(?)**

What makes them look more enthusiast compare to the other citizens however, is the large poster with "THANK YOU. LADY BLANC, GODDESS OF LOWEE" written in it, along with a large sized scribble of an angry White heart and the people of Lowee talking in a synchronized voice, saying "TANGERINES KICK ASS!" with raised fist.

"TANGERINES KICK ASS!"( **YEAH, THEY KICK ASS!)**

"LADY BLANC, THANK YOU VERY MUCH"

"WHITE HEART SAMA, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK"

Elders, teens, kids of all ages gathered behind Beats, heck even the physically disabled were there cheering on Lady Blanc. Damn, that takes a large amount of willpower. But even so, the figures who stand up the most in Blancs vision were Beats, Rom, Ram, and Financier. Each lifting a small child waving at Blanc with the most adorable smile we can ever imagine **(*Sugar rush intensifies!*)**

However, the other crowds wouldn't allow their goddess to lose too, as if they're challenged by Lowee's crowd. They started to cheer more loudly than usual.

Blanc, being the normally calm and collected character, cannot help but let a single tears of joy flow out of her eyes. She wondered how many years has it been since she hoped for a situation like this. Now it's a reality, and that couldn't make Blanc even happier.

And since she's in Goddess form, she's WAAAAY more honest now . .or was it dense? Well, either way, she should emphasize her happiness soon enough-

"THANK YOU, EVERYONE" Blanc let out all of her happiness contained in herself with a cheerful shout while she poses. . . .Wait . . .is that the*Insert the most cheerful pose you ever think off!*? ( ***fanboy intensifies*)**.

"OOOOOOWHHHH!"

"KYYAAAAA!"

"EEEEHHHHH!"

People from every nation were screaming either in joy, surprised, entertained, and pleasure ( **?** ) as they witness the side of lady white heart that no one EVER thought to exist since the day Lowee was born. Even the other Goddess couldn't help but felt surprised by the existence of such . . . interesting side of her.

"Financier? You got it?" Beats asked the blonde haired maid.

"Yup!" The two thumbs up at each other, smiling jokingly in success with blood running from their nose at the picture of the adorable White heart poses ( **Yeah, she did say she wanted to do multiple poses during the shooting[?] .. . . .so, this is legit)**

Blanc just realized what she did, and blushed furiously as she summons her giant axe .

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"YOU HEAR THAT GUYS, SHE'LL KILL US IF WE DIDN'T WORK!"With that being said, the crowds from Lowee retreated rather quickly from the session.

"What the heck?"was the only sentence Blanc let out from her mouth.

.

.

* * *

.

.

After the session was over, Blanc immediately left Planeptune and ignored her friends question related to her sudden change of attitude. Of course Blanc actually has that side of her since she's born, but she rarely shown it because most of the time, people pissed her off.

Although, Life seems to prepare more surprised to Blanc as she saw the busy streets of Lowee was filled with cheers, laughs, and a lively there's one thing Blanc likes beside a peaceful environment for reading: Is a cheerful environment full of innocent smiles and pure way, she reached her basilicom and opened the door, where another surprise was waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Lady White heart!"

Blanc was once again taken aback as the view of maids line up so symmetrically straight ( ***Death the kid likes this*)** and lead their CPU to the dining room, where Beats, Financier, Mina, and the twins of Lowee awaits her arrival, wearing formal dresses.

"E-everyone?" She tries her best to hold her surprise, but failed miserably since this is white heart we're talking about here.

"Welcome back, Lady Blanc" Financier, Mina and Beats greeted from the dinner table at the same time. "Big sis!" The twins waved happily to greet their sister.

Words could not express how happy and surprised that day was for Blanc.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **O-kay, guys. That's the wrap of this chapter!**

 **Beats: You sure took your time, author. . .I mean look at those eyes.**

 **Yeah, I'm blaming real life.**

 **Now for the review sections:**

 **-Raygha Raikouga: How I know about it? Well, you can thank a friend of mine who literally screams like that after each time he lose a game. .Like, every day.**

 **As for the fact that Blanc could attack the narrator: It's one of the traits Blanc recieved here, don't worry. Other goddess will gain their special traits . . .except Neptune since she already had one**

 **Neptune:** HEY, NO FAIR AUTHOR!

 **You already have the "break the fourth wall" trait, so what else should I give to you?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.Either way, sorry if this sucks. Leave a review and see ya in the next chapter**

 **The-Flame lord: Out**


	6. RE: 6

**The Neptunia Advent: A certain imaginary beats**

 **RE;6 : To Planeptune we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Neptunia series and references (If any), I only own the storyline and my Oc. And some words might not be very nice.**

 **Note:** "Talking"

 **(Authors Bullsh*t)**

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **(Mutters of an Alter ego)"**_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _*actions*_

 _ ***SFX or lyrics***_

[Keywords]

 **I'M BACK YOU SON OF A GUNS! College and Life has been pulling me out of commission, but here comes the dank author with a new chapter of Imaginary Beats!**

 **Also, I might be posting chapter updates latter than usual due to the fact that college is in the corner, and this guy is easily out of idea's. But I will try best to upload as soon as possible.**

 **Without further bullcrap, Enjoy this chapter!**

.

.

.

After the lively feast, Blanc decide to crawl back into her private bedroom, decorated with pure white walls and furniture's. And only white since this is lady White heart we're talking about, She crawls to her bed with a rather disturbed face because of a certain question bugging her mind.

As we hardcore fans of the Neptunia franchise know, This is something Lady Blanc rarely does since she wasn't the type of girl to vent out her emotions easily, except when she enter HDD mode. she is the incarnation of the "Kuudere" trait ( **If this is wrong, feel free to smack the truth to the authors face)** as she's supposed to be a calm, cold and emotionless ice queen like with her expression as flat as a block of ice…

Oh Shit-

"FEEL THE AXE THAT CAN CRUSH THE CPUS!"( **She shouts as she immediately transformed and strikes the narrator with her axe!)**

 _ ***WTF, BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!***_

 **(** _ **Apparently, the narrator managed to survive for plot convenience. Moving on!)**_

However, the sudden outburst from Beats, or at least who she thought it was yesterday, manages to give wonders to Blanc whether this new guy she recruited is actually the missing guy she has been searching for months.

And I can assure you readers that this isn't a healthy thought as it worries everyone else during the feast because she shows a rather bothered face, and everyone except Beats know why she is in her current state since this has been on for a week.

 _ **WOULD EVERYONE BE HAPPY ABOUT IT?**_

Every time that sentence echoes inside her mind, Blanc's train of thought could only led her to that one guy as he would be the only guy with the guts . . . . or density, yet caring nature to ever say such enthusiastic words, even in front of the public. Speaking about the public, the guy is an expert in socialization and his careful attitude towards others has won many people's hearts in Lowee during his stay.

Blanc has actually witnessed him socialize with the public with her own eyes. It was a huge shocker for her when she saw the crowds gather around him,from young innocent kids to wise elders, each and every one of them discussing and solved every topic being tossed towards him with ease. For a second, Blanc thought it was Neptune trying to be more exposed to the public for shares. She nearly ran back to the Basilicom and called Histoire if not for the sight of his messy ponytail moving around and a moment to realize that Neptune will never even think about work since . . .It's Neptune she's talking about.

Back to her assumption, one piece of information that sticks up the fact that Beats is related to "This guy" is the "Phantom" behind Beats during that time, Blanc massage her temples tiredly as she ran out of theories as quick as Windy obtain an author's block because of his lack of social contact( **HEY!)**

With that in her mind, only one question remains that ticks of Blanc the most: "What's his damn relation to that son of a bitch!"She lets herself to frustration and starts to trash around her bedroom.

 _*Knock knock*_

"Lady Blanc, are you here?" Said lady leaped from her bed in surprise. "H-hold on just a second" Blanc fixes her attire before greeting her guest with open doors, in a rushed manner, slightly panting to catch her breath.

"Um, Lady Blanc" an angry vein popped out from Blancs head as the man address her too formally. Despite being a goddess, Blanc actually despise these classic, formal greetings as they sounded way blander than a white sheet of paper. She prefers to use the simple, casual type words of the future generations as they are easily understood and people could easily react to it without reading a dictionary since they're more interesting . . .

And now we know why her novels are ( **Kind of)** lacking attention. But even if she did despise them, she still needs to face these kind of sentence since most of the paperwork's are written this way for a reason.

"Just get in- . "Blanc paused herself for a moment to notice that her new babysitter was staring at her in embarrass while holding his nose for some reasons, that's now dripping a bit of hiss red colored blood. "Whats wrong?" Curiously, Blanc turned her eyes towards the spot he is staring at.

Because of her recent trashing, her strap that holds her dress was ripped, which results on the dress to slightly slip down, exposing her whole left shoulder and-. Ah damn, a little more and we can see a sight to be remember( **DAMMIT!)**

Yup, she's twitching her eyes off and immediately transformed into White heart, fully armed with her axe and anger fueling her brain, which surprised the hell out of Beats. "THEYAAAAA!" with the force of a thousand dragons, She smacked her axe towards -

 _*DING*(_ _ **INFERTILITY!*ARGH*)**_

 **(The damage inflicted to Beats was so great, that his body pierced the dimensional wall between worlds and knocked the narrator out at the same time. Leaving a huge crack of space in the air where I can see Blanc roaming out to the studio in confusion, questioning every staff with "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I?!")**

 **(Now excuse us as we calm this goddess down and fix this wall)**

 _ ***Technical issues, have some Blanny-blanny bi's***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(OI, STOP MESSING AROUND Blanc- Oh shi, Not Rom and Ram too!)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

( **After we somehow manage to fix the crack, The narrator was healed by Rom before she left out . . .this lucky bastard . . .Okay, back to the story)**

.

.

"So, i-is there anything i-"A wince of pain escaped his mouth as a his brain received a painful signal ."- can do"

"I was about to ask you to accompany me for some physical activity, but-"Beats cringed once again as he saw Blanc's annoyed gaze was focused on where she landed her blow on. "But seeing your current condition. I think I'll just ask several questions about yesterday"

"Oh, I see. Go on then"

"I'll start with how you manage to capture the hearts of people of Lowee in a matter of hours" This was crucial for her since as far as she remembered, the only guy who manage to do so was "Him" . .and that's after he was forced to accept a quest that involves slaying a certain monster that blocks the trade routes between Lowee and Leanbox and she nearly sliced his head in half for being reckless as it was a rank S quest.

"Ah, about that . . .I can't remember about it?" Blanc raised an eyebrow. "I mean . .it was kinda blurry in my head. All I remember is when I lost myself during the time you talked to those two guests yesterday" Beats scratches his head, trying to remember everything he knows.

" _Probably by the time Neptune barge in"_ Blanc noted in her mind, which however reminded her of a certain incident yesterday that causes her to flush pink since it was . . .rather embarrassing.

Beats concern stopped his thoughts. "Um, Lady Blanc. You're flushing-"

"I know, dammit!"She yelled, cutting off our sheath wielder as he flinched and wondered if he touch a nerve. _"D-did i triggered some embarrassing memories?"_

Yep, you did. You could have known it, But you were too focused on Uni last chapter.

"A-anyways, I-I'm going back to the room. So . . .Good night Milady"

"Cut the damn formality, Beats" Blanc's annoyed expression caused Beats to leave the room .

.

.

.

Beats yawned tiredly as he woke up by the ray of light that burnt his eyes,"Stupid sunlight"He left his room out of annoyance and; starts off by walking towards the twin's bedroom only to see them fast asleep. Beats sighed as he remembered the twin's enthusiastic declaration to support Blanc after last night's feast.

"Alright, time to wake up you two" Beats shook the two in their left and right shoulders respectively to their dominant hand. Only for the two to groan in annoyance.

". . . five more minutes" Rom muttered in her half-asleep state and shuffles around her well- warped blanket into a mess and knocked it to the floor.

"Eat this, Ram headbutt!"Beats shrieked as Ram shouts in her sleep while her fist flew to his face.

 _*Ka-Pow*_

"Ow!"Beats was knocked to the ground as the CPU candidates punched him with the strength of a ice golems punch. Ram widen her eyes to hear someone shout in pain and panicked as she saw who was hit by her fist.

"Oh crap!"Ram went off her bed and pulled the butler up on his feet.

"Ow, that's a good punch Ram" Beats twitched as the pain surfaces in his head. "Y-you dummy, what would we do if your heavily injured or if you suffer amnesia!"Ram's shout woke Rom up as she groggily wiped her eyelids out before panicking as she saw his bleeding nose.

.

.

.

.

After the unfortunate morning, Beats proceed on performing his tasks as a babysitter with ease, such as; cooking breakfast, which he was glad that Rom and Ram aren't picky in their food, that was until Ram got bored and started a food war using her spoon as a catapult, Beats tried to stop them, but ended up joining for fun.

That is until one unlucky shot hit Blancs face, which caught her attention and turned around towards the kitchen. And to make a long story short; Blanc nearly wrecked the whole bassilicom into dust.

After calming the mad CPU of Lowee wrath our butler/babysitter was sent to take care of the laundry, which only contains the exact same blue and pink winter jacket the twins always wear and a white dress Blanc normally used.

And god must have forsaken him since he has to take the mountain of jackets to a local laundry since the bassilicom's washing machine is under maintenance thanks to a certain CPUs lack of patience. But that was solved quickly thanks to the citizen of Lowee being a nice bunch of people to help him up. . . .

Now the last task he need to do for the day is to buy some groceries, Beats went out quickly, with the intention of not to involve the twins with the grocery task since this will be involving his savings and he has no plan to-.

Oh, what do we have here? It's the twins of Lowee, pumped up and armed with some plastic bags, rushing towards their babysitter/butler, the last title being a request from the author ( **HELL NO!)** since it will make more sense. "Guess we'll be on this together" Beats sighed in defeat as he silently mutters his goodbyes to his wallet, while the twins cheered for victory as they went on to the grocery shop.

.

.

.

.

.

"Big brother" Rom pulled Beats collar as her other hand was holding two bag of potato chips with different flavors ( **Pringles and Doritos . . . Okay, it's not those two)**."B-big brother?"Beats said in surprised.

"Um . .I-is Big brother too much for you?" Beats was now conflicted in so many ways. In one hand he can have his role improved as the CPU Candidates big brother( **OH HELL NO!)** , but with the consequence of people glaring daggers at him if shit were on the loose.

"Um i-I think a-anything could go on" Rom smiled as she succeed to convince the butler.

"That aside, is there something wrong Rom?"The butler asked as he kneel down to Rom's height.

"Um, which one do you think we should buy?" Rom held up the two bag of potato thought about her choices as they're both, in fact, her favorites."Um, you know that we could buy both, right?"a smile formed in the blue candidate's face.

"Yay!"Ram shouts from Roms back, startling her."Eeep!Ram!"Rom held her twin in the shoulder and shake her rapidly"Y-you scared me". Beats reacts to this with a light chuckle escaping his lips while he paid for the items he bought.

"Alright you two, lets go" Beats let the two have a piggyback ride while he pushed the trolley filled with a mountain of Blanc Manju's, Nep-bulls EX II, and a red can labelled "Doc tear pepper". the last one was bought out of Beats curiosity since he develop some sort of Déjà vu whenever he grabbed that can of soda( **ITS NO ORDINARY SOFT DRINK,NARRATOR IT'S THE DRINK OF THE CHOSEN! DON'T MESS UP WITH THE NATURAL ORDER DAMMIT!)**

"Um, Big bro. . . Can we practice "That" Too?" Beats looked at the two, and stared at their determined filled eyes.

"Sure" Beats led the two to a small, dark alley. that shines brightly with bright white light moments after they entered.

.

.

.

.

A white figure landed on the bassilicom door. The figure wore a white aero-dynamic chest armor that covers a grey battle suit, the lower region was packed in white colored armor, in a "Spikey" theme since the armor was packed with spikes . Two staff which resembles a futuristic pen was attached in his back,hold down by a pair of diamond shaped "Wings" that lets out a whirl sound as he descends with elegance ( **What?)** until it's white-colored metal boots touched the floor.

The being sighed before he was swallowed by white energy, which splits into two smaller white energy that transforms into Rom and Ram while in the beings position was Beats, holding all of the groceries with his shoulders.

"We did it Ram, we can maintain that form longer!" Rom cheered happily, followed by Ram and Beats laugh with the latter perform a high five with her twin."Lets tell our progress to big sis!"The two dashed away.

"S-someone please help me" Beats yelled desperately as his hand was trembling to hold onto the mountain of groceries any longer. A crashing sound surprised the whole basilicom, followed by the shout of a certain pissed Goddess as she appears from the door.

"What the hell happened here?!"

.

.

.

.

"I see, so that's what happen" Blanc said as she compromised the situation and calm down thanks to Lowees special herbal tea that soothes the CPU mind. " I never know that there are still some individuals without the Inventory system" Beats could only chuckle, embarrassed. "It's not something to be embarrassed, just remind me to give you one later" Blanc said as she popped out a novel from her sleeve and read it.

"Yes, Lady Blanc" Beats replied with slight "Butler"-ish tone, which ticks her off as a red vein popped out of her head. "I told you to drop the damned formalities, right?" another chuckle escaped the butlers mouth "Okay, Blanc"

"That's better" Blanc took a deep breath. "Now, about Rom and Ram alternate form: I've heard that you managed to extend the forms duration".

"Yeah, and-" Beats looked at Ram and Rom respectively, before he return his gaze to Blanc."-We decide to name it The "DS" Form"

"DS?" Blanc''s eyes perked up picking interest on this subject.

"During the transformation, I felt like our minds are fully sync with each other. So-" Beats turned to Rom and Ram, where they continued Beats explanation.

"-We came across this awesome nickname, "Double synchro" Or DS form for short!"Ram cut out Beats cheerfully. "It's the coolest nickname for the coolest form!Right Rom?!"

"I . . .agree with Ram" Rom replied with an excited warm smile painting her face, Oh shit. The auth-( ***ambulance siren can be heard*)** Never mind.

"I see, But even so Rom, Ram. Don't let your guard down. Whoe knows there are times where you might not be able to access that form".

"We know that, big sis!" Ram replied in an annoyed tone, comforting her disappointed twin. Seeing this triggers something inside Beats as he felt like something pulled his consciousness.

" _ **Strict as usual huh, Blanc?**_ " Every eyes were immediately focused on Beats, who is now panicking as everyone has turned their heads onto him after his consciousness was pushed back to reality."Ah,er . .w-what happened?"

"Did you seriously forget what you just said?" Blanc used her coldest stare on her butler.

"I-I'm serious, Lady Blanc . . w-what did I said before?" Blanc raised an eyebrow. "You commented about me being strict to Rom and Ram, nothing too offensive"

"I-I see" Beats looked to the sky as he thought about the opinion. "But, I kinda agree to that statement. At least motivate them with praise or reward them, and besides, they could manage things somehow with their keen minds" Blanc took her time to consider her butlers words. "I . . . guess your right" Blanc cleared her throat before she speaks up.

"Rom, Ram. Good job, keep up the good work" A simple praise, but manages to impress the twin candidates to the point of indescribable happiness as the twins embraced their older sister with a hug. Blanc paused from the shock her emotions received from the hug, but the warm sensation in her chest calmed her down and the goddess hugged back.

Everyone witnessing the scene couldn't help but let tears of joy out by the amount of happiness by this rare scenery. And the other two important characters from Lowee's basilicom, who just went here by coincidence are no exceptions ( **I think not)** shut up author, no one wants your opinion now!

"T-to . . to think I lived to see these kind of scenery twice" Beats perked up as he heard the sound of his senior, Financier. Who was now awestruck by this simple scene of hug as if she witness the best painting in her life.

"Yes, it might been the most memorable day of the Basilicom" Mina, feeling the same, responded."This is my first time i see Blanc to be this happy

"Yes, I have to agree to that lady Financier . .Lady Mina" Beats startled the two. "and I wish I had my camera now" Financier and Mina let out a disappointed sigh agreeing to him.

Unfortunately for the three, Blanc wasn't too absorbed by the heartwarming hug as she came back to her sense after she hears her staffs commented about her scene. Which caused her to form tint of red in her cheeks as embarrassment crept up to her heart.

"G-get back to work this instant, Dammit!" The trio staffs were surprised and returned to their work stations almost instantly. "And Beats! Pack up your shits, we're going to Planeptune!" The butler only paused for a second as he took his sweet time to process what she just said.

"What?"

.

.

.

.

.

The sun was half way to reach nighttime. Blanc, along with Rom and Ram are now standing atop a huge garden inside Lowee's bassilicom, waiting for their Butler/ baby sitter to customize his sheath, which surprised even the owner in question as Beats just followed his guts to find out the fact.

"All set, Blanc" Beats gives the thumb up signal to Blanc as he approaches them.

"Alright, you three ready for this?" Blanc starred at her sisters and then to Beats with a concern face.

"Of course" Ram shouted as enthusiastic as ever.

"Yeah!"Rom shouted with the exact amount of cheerfulness in her voice. Seeing those two on fire erased her doubts into dust.

"Lets get started then" Beats summoned two swords from thin air and slowly turning them around his arms clock-wise, forming a circle with the twins respective colors.

'Access!" The four shouted as two bright white light shined like a star in the dark galaxy with numbers surrounding them. The light and numbers subsided and from the light was two beings walking out calmly: White heart and Beats in his "DS" Form. The two immediately flew towards their destination: Planeptune!.

.

.

.

.

 _*Wuuush*_

The two white entities flew across the sea so fast that a certain blue hedgehog nearly had a heart attack seeing this scene. **(#Gottagofast!)**

" _Yahoo!We're flying across the sea"_ Ram shouted from Beats mind, which was heard by White Heart too after Beats twerked the sheath somehow. White heart couldn't help herself smiling as she felt the joy of her sisters.

" _This is just one perk of our Goddess forms, you will feel more advantages later"_ Blanc replied telepathically as a way to communicate through their DS form.

" _Then there better be one for pranks!"_ Beats, who is now in control of DS form, let out a small giggle. _"Who knows? Try finding that out someday"_

" _Yeah, and you'll be our lab rat"_ DS form cursed under his breather, "Damm-, Ouch" only to be smacked by the mouth half way of his swearing. He was about to protest until he remembered that Rom and Ram are here.

Speaking about the twins, Beats finally realize that Rom has been silent from the start of the journey. _"Um, Rom. Are you okay? You've been silent this whole time?"_

" _Um . . .How are we going to explain this form to the others if we're found out?"_ Since DS form is a synchronization form of the three. Everyone in that form shared every single details of their situation like phones connected through wireless connections, and that means Beats and Ram will feel Roms anxiety and obtain everything that's in her mind. _'Will they be jealous and turn into meanies"_

" _That's-"_ Ram started think of a way out of this: If Nepgear and Uni know that they had obtained HDD mode earlier, who knows what kind of disaster could happen. They could be jealous to the two and stop playing with them just to find a method to obtain HDD.

"That's just your imaginations, Ram" Beats said as he read the thoughts of Ram, this time it came from DS forms mouth. " _and those two name Uni and Nepgear: I don't think they are going to be jealous"_

" _Eh"_ Rom squeaked in surprise. But then DS form felt the anxiety left his heart, slowly but sure. _". . . maybe your right, Thanks Big bro"_ This earn Beats a sharp glare from his boss with her axe in position to mince the hell out of a nearby victim _"Hey, I didn't force her to call me that. So calm down, Blanny"_

" _I'm already calm, dammit! I-I'm just making sure that my weapon is ready._ "Beats saw his master forming a blush in her cheeks.

" _Yeah right, that's to mince me into pieces of meat"_ White heart scoffed and continued her twins giggling voice can be heard from everyone's mind in respond to this.

" _It's alright Big bro, this is just Blanc in a nutshell"_ _ **(what?)**_

" _Uh-huh"_ Rom sounded agreeing with her sister, a scoff could be heard from the white goddess.

" _I see"_ DS form nodded understandingly. " _Anyways, how long are we staying at Planeptune?"_

White Heart stopped grinding her axe "Around week or so, it depends on the situation" DS form could only stared confusingly at what situation she's referring to. "O-okay" Ds form responded.

" _What do you think you two? Whats the plan for the week?"_

" _Playing with Nepgear and Uni!"_ The two shouted loudly, while Blanc wasn't affected in the slightest despite having the same amount of signal, DS form hold onto his ears behind his headgear. _" A-are you okay Big bro?"_

" _We-we're so sorry, we won't do it again"_ Ds form's sigh tiredly. _"I-it's okay, I'll adjust this thing somehow"_ Beats managed to assure the two.

" _Oh look, It's Planeptune!"_ Ram shouted as she saw Planeptune from Beats POV.

"h-hey, Ram, w-what are you-"DS form paused, but then moved his eyes open with blue power icon imprinted on instead of Beats usual black eyes.

" _Oi, the hell happened back there!"_ White heart asked mentally since she felt a disturbance in the other beings. "Ah, it's Big sis- Eh, what is this? "DS form shouted and starts touching all over his own body, speaking up with the Rams voice instead of Beats male voice.

White heart starred in confusion as she noticed the change in his eyes, despite the red visor that blocks her view, and his action. _"Someone explain what the hell just happened?"_

" _Um . .Blanc, Ram just took control of DS form and-"_

"And?" White heart lost her temper and starts to talk through her mouth.

" _Shes now experiencing herself being a guy"_

"WHAT!"White heart screamed as she heard what her butler just said. " _What should we do, Blanc?"_ White heart starred at DS form weirdly _"If that's true, then it might be a good opportunity for some improvement for my novel"_

" _Seriously Blanc?"_ Beats shouted from the background as he wasn't in control of his body anymore. Before we continued, we'll call this state as DS: Ram, since Ram is the one in control.

" _S-shut up. Have you tried everything to transform back?"_

" _I'm no longer in control, Lady Blanc. So I think reverting is impossible since Ram doesn't know how. By the way Lady Ram. Please give back my body!"_

"No way, I want to look for the perks of the goddess thats dedicated for pranks" DS Ram whined as "she" is tired of being the weapon and her curiosity is far from over as DS Ram experimented "Him"self by touching some of his body, most noticeably the stomach for some reasons .

White heart could only flush red and looked away."WHAT IN MOTHERFUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING, RAM?!"

"This suit is too tight, maybe if I took it off-"

" _Ram, p-please stop that, I-it's uncomfortable"_ Rom cried from inside, so loud that Beats was forced to cover his ears." _\- Eh, w-why am I being pulled"_ Rom panicked.

" _R-ROM?Please no!"_ Beats shouted, but his voice was suddenly static.

"Rom, what are you-"Once again, DS form's head lumped downward. And raised up as quick as it looked down, this time he woke up with pink eyes.

" _Hey, Beats!"_ White heart called telepathically with her thoughts, but to her annoyance, she received no reply. "Dammit,What the hell is happening there?"

"B-big sis" DS form said with Rom's shyly voice instead of Rams loud, rowdy voice. "R-rom? When did you switch with Ram? Where are they?"

" _Big sis!"_ a sigh of relieve escape the CPU's mouth. _"Well, that's a relieve . . .now where's Beats?"_

"I- I don't know, he didn't respond to us"

" _Maybe if we revert our transformation, he'll come back"_ The idea clicked in the Cpu's mind. "Good idea, Ram. For now lets land so you two could turn back" DS:Rom nodded and headed towards land. As they progressed however, DS:Rom stopped as she felt something spiraling out of control in her chest.

"W-whats happening?!"DS Rom said as she painfully touched the chest area and started to illuminate light.

"Rom? Tell me your just fine, god dammit"White heart stopped her progress as she saw DS:Rom was enveloped in white sphere.

"What the hell?"

The sphere illuminates the whole area and split into three other lights, the two lights in the side formed Rom and Ram, the latter was already in her HDD form. While the light in the center formed Beats body, fully clothed and armed with his sheath that was somehow slightly brighter in color. "R-ROM!,BEATS!" the other white sister cried as she witness the two former host were unconscious and her body falling at an alarming rate.

"God dammit, Ram go get your sister!" without a second wasted, both White heart and White sister Ram flew towards Beats and Rom, using their runes as a platform to kick themselves, penetrating the sound barrier.

The goddess and the candidate managed to get the two and rest their bodies in Planeptunes Beach, where they lean them to a nearby two reverted to their human form as they're drained from their stamina.

"Alright Ram, tell me why and how in Gamindustri did this happened?" Ram could only look down in guilt, as she was the one who caused this mess out of curiosity. After all, she was all crampy and tired of being inside the axe.

"I-it's just too crampy being in the weapon slot, so i-".

"Hold on, Weapon slot? You two became his weapons?" Blanc cut off her younger sibling, only to receive a nod from her and smacked her face tiredly. _"So, he has the similar ability as Neptunes?"_

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Planeptune. Our favorite purple goddess sneezed in her human form as she was about to press her controller, which cost her the entire game as her character was beaten up by it's rival with a painful uppercut attack. "NOOOOO!"The goddess of Planeptune cried in defeat.

.

.

.

Back to Planeptunes Beach.

" . . .i think I will need some of his private time latter-"

"ugh"Rom shook her head before opening her eyes tiredly. "what . . . happened?"at the same time as Rom,Beats yawned rather widely as he opened his slightly wet eyes. "You two split apart from DS form and nearly crash landed to the ocean"Blanc said, her eyes were more focused on Beats. While Ram took a sharp glance at Rom's body to check for any injuries. The two sigh in relief as there are no sign of injuries in both of them.

"I-I see" Rom said with a serious face facing Blanc and Ram.

"We'll continue to discuss this incident later. Right now, We're heading to Planeptunes Basilicom by foot since we're in no shape for HDD. Can you two stand?"

"Y-yes" The both replied in a sync. Ram imidiately glared daggers at Beats, who stares back at her confusingly.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets get going!"

"Yes, Ram-chan" Beats said enthusiastically as he fist pumped the air.

"Got it, Lady Ram" Rom replied with a smile. Ram and Blanc could only stare with widen eyes at the two weirdly after their strange reaction." Wait . . .hold on just a god damn moment" Blanc massage her temples as she remembered a similar scene in her book. "Beats?"

"Here, Lady Blanc" Ram widen her eyes as she heard the strange reaction her sister gives."W-what are you doing Rom?" Ram approaches her twin.

"B-but Ram, I'm here" Beat replied to Ram. a sudden realization hit Blanc as she finally remembered the scene she's looking for.

"Oh . . .my . .. fucking . ..Lowee" Blanc replied, bewildered by the situation their under."H-huh, what's wrong-" The two clueless souls stared right and left,"-Blanc" The two started to scream out of their lungs out of shock as they saw the horrible truth.

"They swapped bodies"Blanc concluded as she once again massaged herself out of tiredness.

"EHHHH!"

.

.

.

 **O-kay, guys. That's the wrap of this chapter!**

 **Beats: You sure took your time, author . . .I mean look at those eyes.**

 **Yeah, I'm blaming real life.**

 **Now for the review sections:**

 **-Raygha Raikouga: How I know it? Well, you can thank a friend of mine who literally screams like that after each time he losses. .Like, every day.**

 **As for the fact that Blanc attack the narrator: It's one of the traits Blanc was blessed to her, don't worry. Other goddess will gain their special traits here . . . except Neptune since she already had one**

 **Neptune:** HEY, NO FAIR AUTHOR!

 **You already have the " break the fourth wall" trait, so what else should I give to you?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Either way, sorry if this sucks. Leave a review and see ya in the next chapter**

 **The-Flame lord: Out**


	7. RE: 7

**The Neptunia Advent: A certain imaginary beats**

 **RE; 7 :Meet the 4 goddess of Gamindustri Part 1: Fuck this, change me back author!**

 **Hiya guys, Flame Here- OI, DONT YOU DARE EDIT THE CHAPTERS TITLE BEATS, OR I'LL ADD YOUR MISERY!**

 **Welp. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter guys**

 **Extra note: For Rom and Beats: Body(Soul) is used to indicate- . . . . . . I'll just give you guys an Example:**

 **"Rom (Beats) is beating the crap out of Blanc"**

 **This mean Beats in Rom's body is beating the living crap out off Blanny**

 **-HARD BREAK!**

 _ ***Technical issues***_

 **(So . . .you guys got the idea, right? . . . . .Good, because The author is now in the hospital)**

 **At . . .least . they . .get the main idea . . .*Dead***

.

.

* * *

.

"EHHHH!" Rom and Beats shouted in unison as they pointed at their original bodies beside them.

"W-why am I over there?" Beats shouted with Rom's voice. While blushing crimson red as he stared at his new body, He felt a strange urge in his chest to touch "Herself", including the chest area.( **JUST . . . . .DO IT!)**

"Must . .. not . . . . defile milady Roms purity"( **OH, C'MON!)** Beats muttered as he struggles against his "Inner" curiosity. Oh seriously man, do it already. It might be worth it?

"what the hell are you muttering about?"

'N-nothing, L-lady blanc" Blanc sighed as she witness her nightmares being realized. Seeing Rom bowing down and addressing her as her higher-ups is a bit TOO awkward, Blanc swore that she has no words to describe her current situation even with a dictionary at hand. She has faced more troubling problem than this.

"B-blanc ,w-what is this thing between my legs" Rom's curiosity has fueled her to grasp a buldge somewhere between "her" legs.

"err, You okay Rom?" Ram asked

"Um, it's just that . . this thing wiggle between my legs, and it's itchy" She asked as she grasp the "stick", and felt something funny as she *Bleep* it(* **Intensive facepalm*)**

"Then let me cut it off so you could feel better" Blanc got her axe ready to chop. Only for her hand to be slapped by a small, but powerful hand from her sister, physically.

"Nonono, Please don't do it!" Rom(Beats) jumps in to protect "his" proof as a man. "W-what are you doing, dammit?!"

"Protecting my manhood!"( **I won't sleep well tonight)** Blanc was this close to punch the little girls(Man) body, if not for Ram interfere with an ice spell **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blanc massaged the temples of her pissed off face after she vent out her frustration. She felt really uncomfortable, yet interested what Rom experienced. Blanc's novel wasn't the best, nor the worst, when it came to description. But everyone always strive to perfection.

Therefore, she can't help wonder how a guy's life is with those . . .wormies( **?)**. Wouldn't they just jiggle around like breasts?( **UUUUUUUGGGGHHH, NARRATOR!Please)**

"Guess that will have to wait, huh" Blanc reached a large purple skyscraper, which turned out to be Planeptune's Basilicom, the symbol of said nation and the home of a self-proclaimed main heroine of the franchise we're all currently in and loved( **?)**.

"Praise me, My Nep army( **?)** " Neptune's voice can be heard from somewhere while she puffed her chest with pride as her Basilicom was praised from the other side of the dimension . . . .even though she didn't have them as a human( **OOOOOWH!- Shet!*Run away*)** Author, I don't think she will even care about it, she's not Blan-

 **(Dude, do you forget that she can broke the fourth wall in more ways than one?- Oh wait, shes the incarnation of fourth wall breaking aside of a certain whacky mercenary with a pair of carbonated swords. Whelp, your screwed mate)**

. . . . Ah, piss.

"NEPTUNE BREAK!"

 _*Insert nuclear reactor explosion here* (_ _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM,AHAHAHAHAHH! BUAHAHAHAHAH!**_ )

 _ **(*Ehem* To make a long story short, she wreck the narrator down to hell)**_

 _ ***cooldown to revive narrator from the dead: 15 seconds***_

 _ **(AH FUCK, WHO THE HELL SPENDS THE LAST RESPAWN CONTINUES! Fine, I'll just use the manual respawn)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Done, now lets go back to the story)**_

She already had a heck of a day thanks to the piling paperwork from the Basilicom, avoiding paparazzi's who probably wanted the scoop of their life, and now she has to deal with the fact that a guy is inside her sisters body.

Her fist tightened. It's the sign that once they swapped back, the butler will never be the same again. Both physically and mentally.

Even though he proves to be an essential helper for Blanc, Like how he manage to reduce the causality and amount of pranks her sisters do. In addition to that, They both agreed that this happens by accident.

Anger at her own thoughts, Blanc decide to punch a vase. The glass decoration flew with inhuman speed. I wonder how the vase didn't break?

The now deadly vase nearly hit our poor tome of knowledge by *this* much and could've destroyed the whole basilicom **(?)** if not for two workers blocking it's path with an enormous size bed that could make an Ancient Dragon scarred to death just by gazing at how massive the size of the bed is. And it also meant that it's clearly impossible to be lifted by just two people, how these two guys with blue and yellow hair respectively do it will forever be a mystery.

And seriously, why did the Basilicom have that big ass bed? Its not like the workers are homeless or unsuccessful in renting an apartment? They're paid by the damn Goddess herself for the true goddess sake.

"Um . . .Blanc, may I ask if everything alright?" the tome asked after she recovered from her shock from being close to death. "Your late for the-"

"I'm PERFECTLY fine, Histoire" the sharp glaring eyes and the way she express herself shook the tome once again to her very core. True that this isn't the first time the tome witnessed Blanc with an irritated mood. In fact, she couldn't recall the time Blanc spent a day without a vein popping out of her head thanks to her fellow CPU's constant mockery, especially from a certain busty one.

This made our poor Tome to become paranoid about the sheer amount of destruction she could bring up as she is considered the strongest CPU in terms of raw power. I won't be surprised though, she used a freaking axe as her weapon and wield it around like a plushie.

Histoire could only brace herself, while she save some of Planeptunes financial budget for the incoming damage.

Hey, it's the same at how the authors deal with this whole fanfic( ***Groans*)**

Despite how often she seen her enraged however, Histoire couldn't help but felt that her anger this time has something amiss from her usual routine ( **well shet, we're screwed)** , this is probably the sign that thing's will not end well.

While the tome is in quite deep in thought of a plan to deal with Blanc's unusual anger, Rom(Beats), Ram and Beats(Rom) sneaked trough the tome and walked towards the large corridor.

.

* * *

.

"Your late, Blanny" Blanc could only scoff at her purple haired rival/ friend's remarks like no care in the world as she enters the room with an irritated mood. "Yeah, sorry about that, Neptune"

"My, did something happened on the way here?"

"It's none of your business, Thunder tits"Vert flinched at Blanc repliy, leaving a sour mood. Not like their relationship improved much ever since the defeat of Arfoire. "You don't have to go destroy our happy mood, you know?" Lowee's CPU raised her eyebrows, glaring the black goddess with rage.

"Hm, are you on crack? It's surprising because it comes from a hardworking CPU who doesn't know how to have fun" **(*MLG AIRHORN!*SHOTS FIRED!)** she replied sarcastically. While she received a thumbs-up from Neptune and amused giggle from Thunder tits.

"W-why you. I- I can have fun too you know" Noire retorted. "Yeah, right. Then tell me one of your hobbies?" Blanc rolled her eyes out of disbelief. The two soon took on their battle stance, only to be hit by two controllers in the face.

"My goodness both of you , Such barbaric manners cannot be tolerated here, I say we settle things the casual way" Neptune give a thumbs up to Vert.

"Yeah, Violence is for losers" Neptune retorted. Although she felt insecure all of a sudden as her Loweean friend gripped her fist tightly.

 **(Incoming critical hit in 3 . . .2)**

Blanc took a deep breath, before facing back to Neptune with a small giggle as she thought of something. Everyone took a step back,horrified as they've seen the weirdest scene of their lives."Er, did we . . .flipped her switch on?" Neptune asked.

"What's so funny?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

"You know Neptune, it's funny that it came from the only CPU who could only increase her shares by slaying monsters" Blanc burnt Neptune with her sarcasm.(* **TURN DOWN THE WHAT*OWWWWHH! #BURN! #MOM GET THE CAMERA #apply salty water to burnt area)**

"NEPU!" Neptune let out her personal "shout" as she got roasted to an extent degree. "Blanc has achieved the title of FLAMELORD . . . Hey, that's the author's penname. And where did these comments came from?"

"What comments are you talking about, Neptune? There's only us in this room" Vert left the room afterwards."And here i thought ice queen was the suitable nickname for her?"

"Hmm,i agree Vert . . .i swear I heard enough sickburn memes(?) ..ah, but nevermind" Neptune shrugged( **Well that escalated quickly)** and followed her CPU buddies to the living room. "Here we come, Smash Sisters!"

'W-wait, H-how about the-"Histoire slap her forehead mid-sentence at the sudden realization that Neptune invited her friends for another gaming session, because there is absolutely 0% chance Neptune will ever consider working in her to-do list.

". . . . . .i think I'll rest myself for 3 days" The tome then left the meeting room in a desperate state(?) as she realized that her senses are now as dull as a rusted knife.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Rom, Ram. It's been a while" Nepgear greeted the twins of Lowee. . . . . .at least one of them mentally.

"Hiya dummies" Ram greeted with her usual dummy sentence before landing a weak elbow to her twin sister's body, whom replied with a small gasp."*psst* remember the drill" the blue cpu candidate (Beats) nodded.

While on the way to the Basilicom, Beat and Rom did a few acting practice as their partner. It wasn't a long trip, but at least it provide enough time to adapt as their-

"H-hey . .N-nepgear . .U-uni . . "-Partner . . . oh dear lord.

As the elder CPU candidates stared at the blue dressed candidate confusingly. Ram and Beats(Rom) face palmed mentally, while the latter was also shaking in fear, as Rom(Beats) forgot one very essential thing: Rom would address anyone older as Miss . . .or Mister for a guys case.

And also, She(Beats) is stuttering. Who the hell won't be suspicious about it?

". . . . . ." Rom(Beats) looked into the ground whilst fidgeting her legs, mimicking Roms shy everyone was staring weirdly (And scared) at her.

"U-um, I-is everything okay?" .

"You forgot the misses accent" Beats(Rom) whispered in a low tone . . . . . .wait, that's a accent? Not a habit? EVERYTHING I LEARNED IS A LIE!( **Dude, Chill down )**

"Um . . .are you okay, Rom" says a worried Nepgear and a curious Uni."You look pale"

'Eh,er . .um, yeah, I'm okay"

"You don't sound okay from here"

" _damn"_ Rom(Beats) thought as the tension increase due to the older candidate suspicion.

"U-um . .M-miss Nepgear-" Beats(Rom) shut "his" mouth as she realized what she just said. (She) just attract everyone's attention to (her). Rom only looked at her fellow candidates slightly scared as she isn't used to the silent tension building up from peoples gaze.

"Oh . . .your that gate keeper from Lowee, right? I'm sorry, I just noticed you just recently" Nepgear asked, only to receive a nod from the candidate inside the butler's body. "But . . .the way you speak sounds different, you were more . .. dramatic that day" Two pair of eyes glared daggers on the guardians body. The candidate possessing the body felt as if a hole open up in her chest.

"W-we're . .reablitate him" Everyone changed their view to Rom(Beats)."Oh . .You mean "Rehabilitate" . .WAIT, WHAT?! "the two Lowee candidates nodded at their shocked senior's.

"W-what's his issue? He doesn't seem to have any major injuries"

"Um . .. he's . .. Actually an amnesiac" everyone, including (Rom) and Ram themselves, was surprised by this statement, the latter because (Beats) admit it himself.

'EHHHHH!A-amnesia!" Nepgear looked in shock.

"Y-yeah, He has amnesia Like Neptune." Ram said.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry to hear that, I hope you recover them soon" Nepgear said. She knows how it feels to be amnesiac after she heard her sister's "epic" tale.

"T-thanks" Beats(Rom) said."i-I think we'll go ahead for a nap"

"A nap at this time?" Uni looked at the trio suspiciously. Since her watch shows 6 at the afternoon.

"Yeah. We've working extra hard for the Basilicom, Like Very hard . . ." we can tell that Lastation and Planeptunes Cpu candidate isn't buying it, knowing that Rom and Ram aren't the type to work hard.

"A-and holding Blanc when we're flying here was tiring" . . .Oh god, why the shyly expression Rom(Beats)? . . .wait, has Beats got affected by Roms body mentally?

we're not going to have him sent to the psychiatric just to fix his attitude. Right?

"I-I see, we'll see each other tomorrow" The 5 went their own ways as they waved at each other. Beats(Rom) was about to say something, but Ram interfered by ramming her(Him) forward.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Phew, that was close" Beats(Rom) sighed in relieve. The butlers face show signs of guilt.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Rom?" Rom(Beats)

"I- I'm okay" Rom(Beats) could only look confused, and slightly felt awkward hearing himself . .acting different.

"I think I'll go take a bath-"

"And you'll be taking a bath with me" Ram pulled her sisters body to the bathroom. Leaving the male body staying at bed, confused.

"R-ram, i-"

"No, I will not let you do anything perverted to my sister's body. Now let me get those clothes off for you"

"Wait, what about me?" Beats (Rom) face shows sign of disgust and embarrassment as tint red shade starts to show.

"O-oh yeah . ..uh, just wash the arms, legs and face"

"O-okay" They went to separate bathrooms. Beat's(Rom) with the male's bathroom, alone. While Rom(Beats) and Ram took the female's bathroom.

.

* * *

.

Beats(Rom) closed the bathroom door behind him(her), a tint of red starts to form in (Her) face as she starts to undress himself.

 _*Swing*_

Beats(Rom) heard the sound of clothes drop to the floor from the other side, and soon the splashes of water. Which Rom assumed that they took the bathtub as neither of them are tall enough to reach the valve that turns the shower on.

"H-hyaaa!" Beat's(Rom) was shocked at her body screaming. She quickly washed his(Her) arms, legs and face with his clothes on and decide to . .ehem, keep an eye on them.

"S-stop moving and let me press it on!"

"I-I can't . I-it's so hot"( ***Facepalm*)**

"O-oh, sorry" Rom(Beats) turned the cold water on. While Ram took a stool and let asked her sister to sit, which She(He) obeyed.

"Now, let me rub you nice and clean" Ram showered her sister with water and started to scrub her sisters body with soap. Rom(Beats) cannot help but feel ticklish as the sponge flowed down through Rom's body.

" ..AHAHAHAHA, stop tickling me!".

"Ugh. If you can't stay still. Then, feel my special "Rom swift strike attack"( **What?** )" Rom increased her pace of scrubbing her sister.

"Ahahahahahahahah" From this point, Rom laughs like an ego-maniac villain who plans to dominate the world. . . .I have no words for how weird this is.

"S-stop resisting already and let me wash-" unfortunately for Ram,she touched the plot-convenient Soap at the floor. Which caused the her to slip and fell on top of her sister (Physically).

"WAHHHHH!"

 _*Random falling object sound*_

Beats(Rom) followed her instinct to bust the door off to make sure they are alright."Are you guys Okay?"

"Uuuugh" Ram tried to stand up before she realize her hand is touching somewhere round and soft instead of the hard- ceramic floor.

"AHHH~"( **Let your minds flow, Gentlemen *Insert the Lenny face*)**

"! Everyone's face that moment flushed intensively.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Back at the room,Everyone was awkwardly silenced after what happened. Rom(Beats) was extremely red thanks to the incident caused by the weird sensation that spread to him like a jolt of thunder.

The swapped duo stared at opposite directions with a hint of red in their faces **.** There was a minute of silence as everyone was feeling down, until Rom in Beats body started to sniff and tearing up.

" . .I-it's all my fault" (Beats) in Rom's body could only witness the scene in pure disbelief and awkwardness as (he) saw himself on the verge of tearing up. It felt really awkward and he wanted to shook it off. "I-if only we have more time to get used to it, t-then-"

"C-calm down, L-lady Rom. Y-your not at the wrong" "Rom(Beats)"taped his shoulders. Which surprised the older guy(younger Girl)."We should be relieved that things end well" The young man(Girl) could only look down, still feeling guilty for exposing their problems to the two other candidates.

Even though Beats was the one who nearly blew it up at the first place.

"I-it's okay, All we need to do is rest for the night and try to access DS form later on" (Rom) in Beats body looked down to see herself tapping her shoulders. A strange warmness jolted from her small arms, it somehow calm her down.

"B-but" another pat to the shoulder silence her.

"Everything will be okay" As the warmth further relaxed the CPU's soul, Beats(Rom) finally calmed down stared at herself with a confident smile. "Yeah, big bro Beats had never failed us so far . . . .okay, probably when he tries to act all evil and screamed like a ( **mating)** dinosaur (?), but he'll manage somehow" Ram patted her butlers shoulder, who is now sulking in the inside. Despite the slight stinging sensation she experienced, Rom felt more relaxed than ever.

"Y-yeah . . .M-mr beats is an awesome person" Rom(Beats) burst into laughter's instantly.

"E-eh? W-whats wrong?" Beats(Rom) was scared at what is currently happening, Ram was also surprised at the scene of her own sister laughing like crazy.

"I-it feels . .weird to be motivated . . .by yourself" Beats(Rom) could only chuckled at what her body has to say, "But . . .Thanks, Rom" everyone could tell he was happy as everyone could see the joyed smile painted in Rom's face.

' _w-was I always this cute?"_ Rom was mentally surprised as she saw herself smiling so heavenly(?), it might scarred her for life. But then decide to shake it off and smiled along.

I just hope that Rom didn't end up loving herself and decided to make out with herself in a mirror( ***Blush intensifies*)**

"A-anyways, lets rest up for the moment"

"O-okay . . . ."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

It was already a bit pass Mid-night. Beats(Rom) is wide awake as something seems to bother her.

When Nepgear and Uni last visited Lowee that day, Rom accidentally witnessed her butler acting strange and ran off. She followed him to the gates to see if somethings wrong with him. Only to lost track to him, as if he flew off as there are no footprints in the snow that day. When he returned, Rom asked about the weird act the butler done. His reply was "i . .actually don't know. but i really feel like helping Blanc tomorrow"

As she continued to think about this strange situation, Rom felt her eyes become heavier and found herself in La-la land full of candies and ponies,, WHY ARE THERE PONIES?!.

 _*Fuut*_

Except that the Plot decided to spawn her inside a dark room with a round wooden table at the center enlighten by a blue lighting from above. It looked like a round bar table for playing poker, just without the cards and the smell of alcohol in the air.

"W-what is this place-"Rom paused for a moment to realize that her body felt shorter than usual. "M-my body . .I-it's back?" she felt as if she's back in her body. Blue clothes, short hair, her wand on the ground. And no wiggling between her legs.

"Does this mean I've . . .switch back?"

"I'm afraid your still in Beats body. Ms Rom"

"E-eh?" she looked back to see the empty table has Beats, wearing a black sweatshirt, waving at her while sitting in the chair. "big brother B-beats, i-is that you?"

This [Beats?] let out a small laugh, despite it being in a non-creepy way as he was aware that a children is in his sight. Rom still shivered in fright of this man.

"Big brother? . .. I'm surprised that he had bonded with you this much in such short amount of time, so . .. tell me: how could you be very comfortable to a stranger like him?"

" . . .. it's because he did help me with lots of. . . .stuff" Rom closed her eyes as she recalled everything that happened between them so far.

"Hmm,Is that so?" Beats asked, curious about her opinion.

"We have pranks together ( **What?)** , he made our CPU duties fun and interesting, and he's . . .kind to me, Ram and Blanc . .and I want to be around him Like how I wanted to be with my sister's" ( **Awwwwwwww, someone give Rom a medal)**

The man has a relieved smile in his face."I see . . . . .then, I think you're at good hands Ms Rom. Thank god It did end well" Rom's child ears caught the mans soft whisper."H-how do you know me?a-and W-what do you know about Mr Beats?!"

"He's a good guy, and he likes to hear the "beats" of his surrounding"

"I . .i don't get it?"

"It's kinda weird to explain it, but he likes to hear people making noise. Quietness is what I can say his least favorite time" Rom can only looked at the man confusingly. "Um, I'm very curious why he liked to hear noises"

"You know the noises in Tones, rythmes . . . or songs"

"You mean like . .5-Pb's song"

"Yeah, take that as an example. What do you get from her songs?"

"Um, she's a good singer and a good person. And her songs feels like she's sharing her happiness with the world".

"Heh heh, Bingo!" The man snaps his fingers at Roms correct answer. "Every sound exist usually have meanings. It comes in many variation and their present is just welcoming to our emotions. That is the beauty Beats saw in the Noises"

"I think I got what your trying to say . .maybe" Roms face, however, says otherwise. She is very confused about it. "Haha, take it slowly. You understand eventually.I hope . . .Hm!"

"I-is something wrong?" Rom asked as the man raised his eyebrows.

"Well then,I think my time is up now" The room's light started to flicker. "rise and shine. Milady" [Beats?] started to turn into dusts, as well as the whole room. "W-wait, I need to-"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Oh god, I need to stay with this setting for next chapter? Great.**

 **Welp, that will be all for this awkward chapter. Either way, sorry fo quite the delay of the update. Leave a review( and see ya in the next chapter**

 **The-Flame lord: Out**


End file.
